


National Anthem

by AlecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec literally spends half his time waxing poetic about Magnus, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, In every universe Magnus will inevitably fall in love with his Alexander, It doesn't matter what universe they're in Alec is always thirsty for Magnus, M/M, Magnus is in denial of his emotions, Oblivious boys are oblivious, PWP, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, So many emotions everywhere, Some angst, Trigger warning: a little talk about rape, he's also a bit of a mess, seriously the boy is so thirsty for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: Alec blames Jace for everything that happens, everything, it is literally all his fault that Alec fell in love with Magnus fucking Bane.----------------Or the one where Magnus and Alec are thirsty for each other but absolutely hate each other (until they don't)





	1. Wingman Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that won't leave my mind, I am honestly a sucker for hate to love and also I need to keep sane somehow during this hiatus. Please enjoy my darlings.

_He loves to romance 'em_

_Reckless abandon_

_Holdin' me for ransom._

\------------

( _Now)_

Alec blames Jace for everything that happens, _everything_ , it is literally all his fault that Alec fell in love with _Magnus fucking Bane._

\-----------------

_(Previously)_

Alec really didn't get why he was here, he wasn't much of a club person. He preferred bars, they weren't so loud, sticky and suffocating. Plus he had an early shift at the precinct the next morning, him and Jace were narrowing down on their suspect and Luke was helping him out with some files. Alec groaned, not to mention he also had photos to edit for his blog. So all in all, he had too much to and really did not want to be here.

Alec sighs, _damn Jace and his convincing nature_ , dragging Alec out to be his wing-man for a girl, Alec doesn't even like girls. He could've just taken Izzy, she's actually good at this stuff, but _no_ , she was busy too, she had a date with her "not-boyfriend" Meliorn. That dude low-key freaked him out with his constant staring and half-truths. (He doesn’t understand what Izzy sees in him but as long as she’s happy.)

So now he's sitting there drinking some godawful vodka martini while Jace begs him to distract the nerdy guy with her while tries to sweet talk the pretty redhead across the room he thinks is named Clary.

They had met her a couple weeks ago when she came into the precinct to draw for them and Jace was completely enamoured. He tried to get her number, but she turned him down with a smirk (Alec liked her instantly) and walked out with a friendly wave to Alec. Jace was equally heartbroken and probably half in love with the petite redhead after that. He then decided that he needed to find her again so he decided to dig (which for the record, Alec was completely against) and discovered _Pandemonium_ is a club she frequented with her friends, so now here they were.

Because Alec is a good partner, brother _and_ best friend (and also because he's getting a new camera strap for this) he agrees to distract and Jace jumps onto his feet and Alec is being dragged across the club. It isn't too bad, Alec mostly keeps to himself while Jace and Clary talk, they seem to be having fun and the nerdy guy is distracted by the pretty bartender, so really his part playing the distraction isn’t that needed. He's about to tell Jace he was going to head out but is interrupted by a loud squeal of excitement from Clary to something, or presumably, someone, behind him.

"Magnus! You're here!"

Alec frowned, promptly turned around and froze.

The man he was now facing is probably (actually no, _definitely_ ) the most beautiful human being Alec has ever laid eyes on _(seriously_ ) _._ His hair was a dark brown with bright pink streaks, his skin was an exquisite caramel; his sharp cheekbones shining with artful glitter, his kohl lined eyes were glinting almost golden, and his full curved lips, _oh god_ , Alec could see, were painted in a pretty magenta. The first coherent thought Alec has is, _he's perfect._ Alec then let his eyes scan down his body and realized that the elegant, tightly fit suit he was wearing probably cost more than Alec's life. With struggle Alec finally pulled his eyes away from totally checking him out, only to realize that the man was now looking at him with a cold, arrogant smirk playing on his lips, _"like what you see?"_

The second coherent thought Alec has is, _arrogant prick_.

He mentally shakes himself, vowing not to give the man any more attention he doesn't need and turns around back to Jace once more, intent on telling him that he's leaving, only to realize that him and Clary have disappeared and so had her nerdy friend, leaving him alone with the _arrogant prick_ to try and forge onward. _Fuck._ Alec sighs inwardly and turned back to Magnus and found that he now had a drink in his hand and looked utterly bored, which somehow makes him look even more attractive, which makes Alec a little angry because how can someone look that hot while stirring a goddamn drink?

It takes five minutes for Alec to mentally compose himself and think of something to say.

"This club--it's, uh- a nice place."

"I know, I own it." Magnus ( _arrogant prick)_ replies, lightly rolling his eyes.

It takes another five minutes of slow-going, awkwardly painful conversation for them to realize that they can't stand each other.

So they sit there for a while in silence and Alec is trying his hardest not to down the drink in front of him and order a round of shots to follow, he's seriously way too sober to deal with any of this. He's actually surprised when Magnus clears his throat beside him. He turns to look at him and finds he's already staring back, something akin to interest glinting in his (super pretty) eyes.

"Ok, look," Magnus ( _still a prick_ ) says, still swirling his drink, "I know we might not like each other, like at all--and I mean you are irritating, like seriously annoying.” He pauses there and Alec is contemplating between downing an entire bottle and punching the jerk but then he continues, “but you're also admittedly _very_ attractive and my place is just upstairs, if you're interested that is…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alec is cannot believe the nerve of this man, did he actually just suggest hate sex? _No way_ , Alec is not some thirsty school boy that would do anything for sex, and he is fully ready to follow his last sentence up with a _holy fuck no, fuck you_. But Magnus is really fucking hot, like really, _really_ hot; otherworldly hot, so really he cannot be blamed for the next actual words that come out of his mouth, "You _absolute jerk_ , of course I'm interested."

Magnus just smirks in response, and it’s so fucking sexy _. God,_ Alec _really_ hates him.

Which apparently turns him on. He's never had hate sex before, his sex life if he's honest, has been pretty sparse, especially as of late. All the sex he's ever had, was either in a committed relationship or secretly hooking up behind his parent's back before he came out, and even those were with people he actually liked or respected and he feels neither of those sentiments for Magnus. So he's really not expecting much, at all.

\-----------------

(Alec should've really expected more, because _holy shit_ )

\-----------------

It turns out to be the hottest, most intense sex Alec has ever had _in his entire life_. It was athletic, loud and _so goddamn good._

 They're both lying in bed and Alec can feel himself panting in attempt to catch his breath, his body is thrumming with satisfaction and adrenaline. He knows without a doubt that tomorrow he'll be covered in bruises and scratches and so will Magnus but he couldn't care less. The man who seemed so cool and nonchalant was the complete opposite in bed. He was the best Alec ever had, his loud moans and gasps were the sexiest sounds Alec has ever heard and his fixation with Alec's tattoos, _god,_ it nearly drove Alec crazy with want.

Alec has never been so thoroughly sated, it's a shame he hates Magnus, he wouldn't have minded a repeat performance… _a multiple repeat performance_. But that was never gonna happen, because this was a onetime thing and then he would never see this gorgeous asshole ever again so Alec lets himself bask in the afterglow for a few minutes, before finally getting up and stretching. He knows the drill, it was time to collect his things and get the fuck outta there.

He gets dressed quickly and turns back to Magnus ready to bid the awkward _"thank you this was nice_ " goodbye. But when he turns around Magnus is sprawled across the bed like a king, the sheets barely covering his naked body and Alec feels the familiar fire of arousal spread throughout his body once again. It's been so long and he's suddenly itching for more, he feels like a flustered teenager again, he wants _so bad_. But no, he can't, he's gonna walk out that door and never look back

"So, this was nice--uh, I mean good, super good." Magnus just raises an eyebrow in response and Alec mentally faced palmed, mentally berating himself for letting those words leave his mouth, he really needs to leave right now before he embarrasses himself anymore. "Uh, yeah ok, I'm just gonna go." Alec turns back around, face flushed and ready to book it when Magnus speaks.

"Wait."

Alec freezes and slowly turns, "Uh yes?"

Magnus just smirks at him and Alec feels mildly annoyed (a more than a little turned on, _again_ )

"Seriously _Magnus_ , what?"

"Round two?" Magnus mouth is turned up in a full out predatory grin now and Alec just caves, he may hate who this guy was but _holy god_ he is just so sexy and Alec has no resolve.

" _Oh my god_ , fuck yes."

Alec quickly sheds his clothes once more and Magnus the infuriating little shit just laughs so Alec climbs on top of him and shuts him up with a kiss.

\-----------------

They somehow end up sprawled on Magnus' floor tangled and sweaty and Alec has lost count with how many orgasms he's had, he's so satisfied and sensitive he could barely move. When Alec glances at Magnus' clock sitting on the bedside table above him he sees it's almost 4 am and he groans, he has to be at work in 3 hours, but he really doesn’t want to move.

"Fuck me."

Magnus laughs beside him, "I believe I just did that, _twice_."

"No, _fuck,_ I got to be at work soon and I haven't slept, or showered." Alec is suddenly reminded of why he didn't really do one night stands, they disrupted his routine.

"Well I don't, so no offense but that's not really my problem." Magnus replies, stretching in an oddly cat-like manner.

Alec rolls his eyes, berating himself for staying for a round 2 and 3… and _4_ with this irritating man.

"Great, thanks for your input, I'm gonna leave now." Alec finds his rumpled clothes, throws them on for a second time and decides that he really needs to strengthen his resolve from now on. If the man is irritating, it doesn't matter how hot he is, Alec will steer clear.

"Wait." Magnus says, once again.

Alec groans out loud this time before gritting out, " _What_ now?"

"Give me your phone."

"For wh--"

"Sex only," Magnus cuts him off, "hate sex is the best sex and where we might not like each other, this has been _quite the pleasure_."

Alec knows he's gonna regret this, he's already going against the 'him strengthening his resolve' thing, but _god_ it was really good sex, and Magnus was just so goddamn attractive. "Ok fine, but we need some rules," Alec starts, because this stuff always got messy and rules made it less messy. Magnus just snorts and rolls his eyes pointedly in response but Alec plows on, "If either of us develops _any_ feelings, we stop."

Magnus laughs, "Sure, fine, ok, like that will ever happen, I don't think we're exactly compatible."

Alec rolls his eyes but Magnus is right, he doubts he could ever actually like Magnus enough as a person to develop romantic feelings.

"You know what, if we're gonna have rules, why don't we just make a nice, pretty list?" Magnus asks and Alec can practically taste the sarcasm dripping from his voice but he ignores it.

"That's actually a good idea, rule two no texting, calling or casual hang outs, this is sex only." Alec would not want to deal with him on a daily basis on a casual note.

"Duh, rule three, we have sex at my place only, and also I'm a cuddler so you're gonna have to deal with that when we sleep." Magnus counters.

"Who says I'm gonna stay the night?" Alec challenges (he's not gonna admit he's a cuddler too)

"Whatever." Magnus sighs.

"Ok, final rule," Alec decides, "this one is important, if we find someone we're interested in, we tell each other and stop this 'hate-sex' shit right away."

"Deal," Magnus concedes, "we done?"

"Yes, we're done." Alec replies.

"Thank god, now be a good booty call and shoo," Magnus says.

Alec rolls his eyes, "Fine. Bye."

Magnus rolls his eyes back, "Good _bye._ "


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fall into a rhythm, a good one. It's just about sex, nothing else and god, Alec never wants it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this tiny story so far. Thank you for the kudos and comments, I appreciate it. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy lovelies.

_While I'm standing_

_over your body_

_hold you like a python_

_and you can't keep your hands off_

_\-----------_

It takes Magnus eight days to contact him and it's in the middle of a brainstorming session with Luke, they had been trying to figure out a new suspect after their last one was a bust, and where Alec would never admit it, he's extremely relieved. This case has been grating on his nerves and he really needs to blow off some steam, and if he's honest hate sex seems to be the perfect way to do exactly that. He just doesn't know how to tell Luke in a completely appropriate way that he really needs to leave so he could go fuck a person he doesn't even _like_. He trusts Luke with everything, he's his captain and he's known him forever, but he doesn't want to him to be disappointed in him. He's basically using another person (who is really hot, and it’s mutual, but still) solely for sex.

"Alec?" Luke is looking at him questioningly

"Uh what--I mean yes?" Alec hadn't realized he zoned out.

"I was asking you what you think of the theory that it could've been the roommate. Are you sure you're ok Alec?" Luke was now looking at him with blatant concern,

"Yeah of course why?" Alec frowned.

"Well you've been staring at your phone for the last ten minutes with this intense concentration instead of focusing on this case, is there something interesting you'd like to share?" Luke asked, eyebrow raised in question.

Alec flushed, embarrassed at being caught and stared down at the tiled floor in attempt avoid looking at Luke, "Um, no sorry Luke, I promise it won't happen again." When Luke doesn't respond right away, Alec frowned and looks up, only to find Luke has a big smile gracing his handsome face.

"Relax Alec, I'm just teasing, is it a guy?" Luke questioned, a twinkle lighting up his brown eyes.

Alec flushed even darker, and didn't respond, instead wishing that the ground would swallow him up.

Luke laughed, "Does he wanna see you? It's ok if he does, you can go, you deserve this. There's nothing much to do here anyway, I can man the fort."

"What-- seriously? No Luke, it's ok, I shouldn't. "Alec protested, and he swears he tried his hardest to sound genuine but from the way Luke is smiling, he definitely didn't (and he feels a little guilty because Luke thinks he’s meeting a date but it’s just a fuck, Alec is a horrible person)

"Just _go_ Alec."

"Luke-I-thank you." With that Alec speeds out of the precinct, Luke's teasing laugh and remark of "crazy young kids" echoing his ears.

\-----------

The moment Alec gets to Magnus', he's pulled into the loft, Magnus' lips already on his. When they separate for air, Alec opens his mouth to say something, perhaps start and try to be polite with a hello, start afresh maybe, but Magnus beats him to it.

"No don't say anything, you're not here to be nice and chit chat, you're here to fuck, so please _fuck me._ "

 _So much for that,_ Alec thinks and decides he still hates him, but it doesn't stop him from obliging and leaning back in, kissing Magnus open on the mouth and reaching down into his pants.

\-----------

The second time is just as good as the first, if not better. Things go smoother, and the fact that Alec ditched work early just heightens the appeal. This time it's Alec who's fucking into Magnus and Alec swears he has never felt so close to heaven as he does immersed in Magnus' tight, delicious heat. In the end it's also how Magnus finds out Alec likes having his hair pulled and Magnus has this super sensitive spot on his left shoulder. They still don't like each other, outside the sex, but they part on better terms and only the barest amount of sass from Magnus.

After that though, it becomes something of a regular occurrence. 

Internally, Alec's mind is telling him it's a bad idea, because hate sex can only last for so long, but things don't die down, the spark keeps burning, so Alec lets himself ignore the logical side of his brain in favour of the overwhelming pleasure he receives when he's with Magnus. He tells himself that they have rules so they'll be fine as long as they continue the way they are, nothing can go wrong.

The fifth time, Magnus discovers Alec has somewhat of a praise kink. Alec is pounding into Magnus, both of them are sweaty and it's all _so, so good_ and suddenly Magnus is whispering into his ear, _"oh what a good boy you are, so strong and hot, fucking into me like you mean it"_ , and Alec just loses it, coming on the spot. Of course Magnus, being the infuriating dick he is, uses it to his advantage and makes Alec come a total of three times that night and leaves him shaky and oversensitive all over while he goes to shower, because _he has to be at the club tonight._

By the time the sixth time comes around (which is ironically only three weeks after they first met) Alec still can't stand Magnus' dickish personality but he never quite wants this to stop.

\-----------

They add this whole “keep this thing a secret” rule during sometime before the one month mark when Clary comes knocking at Magnus' door. Alec was bent over the couch with Magnus pumping into him, he only had minutes to disappear before she let herself in. In the end it all worked out, Magnus successfully shooed her away _and_ got a sort of ‘thank you’ blowjob out of Alec and they both ended very satisfied. However, they both knew if anyone knew, they would automatically assume that they were together and that was the very _last_ thing either of them wanted.

So they keep it a secret, sending each other short texts, with a date and time, but always at Magnus’ place, it’s easier that way. They talk a little more now though, but only on how to improve and maybe something new they’d like to try. But that’s it, Magnus still finds him irritating and a goody-two shoes and Alec still thinks Magnus is a dick, a really hot one that is, but still a dick, and that’s that.

But nothing changes, they still don’t like each other and that’s the way Alec likes it.

\-----------

The first time things feel different is the first time Alec actually stays the night. They never had an explicit rule about ‘sleeping over’ and they both, more often than not, ended up cuddling close for a post-coital nap but that was it. Alec has never sleep over though, it just didn’t feel right. (Until it does)

They spend the night competing, seeing who can make the other come the most times, and where Alec is learning to get past Magnus’ seemingly impenetrable shell to make him lose control, Magnus still won. But only because he plays dirty.

Afterwards, they’re both sated but too lazy and _way_ too tired to do anything but clean themselves. They both fall into Magnus’ bed exhausted and are asleep within minutes

The next morning, they wake up wrapped in each other’s arms. Magnus’ back against Alec’s chest and Alec face tucked into Magnus’ neck. They both would never admit it, but they both feel better rested than they have in years.

Still neither moves, both secretly too comfortable. So for a while they just lay there, basking in the warmth. Letting themselves forget for just one moment and just suspend in the peaceful state between sleep and wakefulness. That is, until Alec accidentally nuzzles closer into Magnus’ neck and the tickle of his scruff elicits an (admittedly cute) giggle out of him, breaking the spell.

They get out of bed fairly quickly after that and throw on their cloths with the least eye contact as possible. However, before Alec leaves, their eyes connect, unconsciously once more and they both determinedly pretend they don’t feel the spark that ignites. Alec simply passes it off as leftover heat from the night before and speeds out the loft door.

But Magnus doesn’t contact him for nearly a week after that and Alec doesn’t try to contact him either. Alec hates to admit it but the last time freaked him out a little. He knows it shouldn’t be a big deal, but it is, he knows what he felt, and it wasn’t something he has ever felt with other hook-ups. It wasn’t even the fire of pure _want_ , it was just warmth, like the sun on a warm spring day or the taste of honey in tea. He thinks Magus might have felt it too, and that scares him ever more, because they aren’t supposed to like each other, _they don’t like each other_.

Finally after the fifth day, not that Alec’s counting (ok, maybe he is but it’s only because he’s horny as fuck) a text from Magnus appears on his phone during a meeting. It takes all of Alec’s willpower not to jump out of his seat and run straight for the loft. Luke is talking about some pedestrian incident and usually Alec would be paying 100% attention, but he _just can’t_ , he’s just so goddamn horny.

To think two months ago he had been celibate for nearly a year.

The moment they’re let out of the meeting Alec practically runs to his car.

When he finally gets to the loft, Alec loiters a bit, feeling a little nervous. He takes a deep breath, knocks on the door and not even a second later, Magnus opens it, and without talking, he pulls Alec into the loft by the front of his shirt and then pushes him against the closed door. Kissing him, deep and passionate.

The kiss is fueled with want but there’s an underlying intimacy to it and it scares the shit out of Alec because it doesn’t ( _shouldn’t_ ) belong there, so he pushes back. Aggressively. Biting at Magnus’ plump lips and groping at his ass. Magnus retaliates just as hard, laying rough kisses down his neck and sharply biting at his swirling tattoo. Both of the pretending that they don’t feel the intimacy sneaking into their movements.

It goes like this for the next few minutes, pull and push, bite and sooth, scratch and lick. Until Magnus makes a dick comment about the state of his cloths and Alec gets defensive and insults his green streaks in his hair (that he actually kind of likes) and something snaps back into place, both reminded that they really are _not_ compatible and things are back to normal. The intimacy replaced by pure want.

And it’s good, so, _so_ good, after all this is what Alec wants, what they _both_ want, pure, unadulterated sex, and _nothing else._

_(Right?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what anyone says, Alec so has a fanboy crush on Luke (I mean who doesn't after all, he is stunning). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. It was surprisingly hard to write and don't forget, kudos and comments keep an author well fed.


	3. Too much and not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec catches the bad guys and thirsts over the (irritating) perfection that is Magnus Babe--Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay my precious cupcakes, I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Also thank you for all the kudos and comments, I feel so loved, I swear they keep me inspired. Anyway enjoy lovelies.

_He was like this hybrid_

_this mix of a man_

_who couldn't contain himself._

_\----------_

They get to three months and four days until somebody notices something. 

\-----------

"Oh my god, _dude_!" is the first thing Jace says to him one morning when he walks into the precinct, at first Alec doesn't pay much attention to him because Jace is Jace and he always says and does weird things. Plus Alec is tired as _hell_ , he was up late with Magnus again and he really should be used to it by now, having mind-blowing sex all night at least twice a week and little to no sleep, it’s been three months after all. But Alec has never been good with mornings and plus, this stupid case just doesn't want to be solved.

But then Jace is in his personal space and Alec knows that if he doesn't grace Jace with some sort of response he won't stop annoying him for the rest of the day so he just grunts out a quiet, "What?"

"What?" Jace exclaims as he gestures wildly at Alec, " _What_? Bro, there is a hickey the size of Texas on your neck."

Alec's eyes widen at that and he sneaks a look into the reflective surface of an office window. Usually the tattoo snaking up his neck is enough to make the hickeys that Magnus always sucks into his skin go unnoticed but Jace is right, the hickey is a bright red, standing out on his pale skin. His mind is quick to flashback to the night before, Magnus hovering over him, sucking a hickey into his sensitive neck, whispering words of praise— _oh you good boy, always so ready and tight for me_ —while thrusting deep into Alec.

 _Fuck,_ Alec thinks and shakes his head to clear his mind, maybe Jace will just let this go, it's not like Alec is a virgin, he’s grasping onto strings now because really who is he kidding, Alec is screwed. He still tries to play it off coolly anyway, by shrugging and drinking his coffee, but Jace steps right in front of him, smirk growing on his lips.

"Did my brother, serious detective extraordinaire, get _laid_?"

Alec snorts internally, _if only he really knew._ On the outside he just rolls his eyes in response, "No, Jace I fell on my neck."

Jace pauses and frowns, "Wait what? Did you actually?"

Alec just stares at him, unimpressed. For being one of the best detectives in New York, Jace could be really dense sometimes. He doesn't know what Clary sees in him. He can see the cogs turning in his head as he realizes that Alec is being sarcastic and he's back to smirking and bouncing around, as if excited at the prospect of Alec having sex.

"You sly dog you, don't try and distract me, who's the lucky guy? Or should I say vampire from the state of your neck?" Jace winks at him, and nope, there was no way Alec was going to tell him. Just no.

Alec sighs exasperated, "It was no one Jace, just some guy."

"I don't believe you," Jace declared, narrowing his eyes, "actually, come to think of it, these past couple of months you've been less grumpy, _oh my god_ , you've been getting laid regularly! So you must be seeing someone!" He punches Alec in the shoulder, an offended look taking over his features, " _Dude_ , I can't believe you've been keeping this from me, Izzy is gonna _flip_ when she finds out. Seriously who is it?”

This time it's Alec who swats at Jace, "It is _no one,_ and there will be no telling Izzy, because it's not a big deal."

Jace open his mouth, presumably to reply but Luke interrupts him. "Lightwood, Wayland, good you're here." Alec hasn't been so grateful for Luke in his entire life, "I'm going to need you both in my office in ten minutes, we really need to solve this case before Herondale rains down her fury upon our very vulnerable asses."

Alec and Jace snorted and replied a "yessir" in unison.

Luke nodded and walked away, but not before whistling out a "Nice hickey Lightwood!"

Alec just groaned and blushed while Jace bent over in laughter beside him.

It was going to be a long day.

\-----------

They've been staring at the investigations board in Luke's office for at least four hours when Alec's phone buzzes beside him. He knows immediately who it is, but he ignores it, he doesn't have time, he just wants to figure this all out. This murder hasn't been sitting well with him, it just doesn’t seem right, a girl who was in medical school found murdered in her bed and her friend had called it in. Her alibi checking out with her boyfriend, they had been at a party happening two floors down. But, no enemies and no suspects. The autopsy report showed nothing but a single stab wound in the chest, close to the heart. Alec knew there was something he was missing something.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jace pick up his phone and gasp quietly, "Alec, why is Magnus Bane texting you?" Alec paused and could feel his heart speed up, but before he could come up with an excuse, he saw Jace's eyes widen in realization. "Holy shit, he's the guy isn't he? You've been seeing Magnus, Clary's super successful and rich friend, who's also kind of a douche, that Magnus. Oh my god, what the fuck Alec!?!"

Alec threaded his hand through his hair anxiously, he really did not want to have this conversation, but he might as well get it over with, he sighed, resigned, "We're not seeing each other, Jace."

Jace crossed his arms in annoyance, "Dude, that's not gonna work, he is literally texting you."

"No Jace, we're not seeing each other, dating, or whatever, in fact we don't even like each other got it?"

That made Jace freeze, his faced twisted into a look of disbelief and Alec fidgeted, bracing himself for his brother's reaction.

"So what you mean to tell me, is that you guys are _fuck-buddies?"_ Jace demanded.

"We’re not buddies" Alec mumbled, "But yeah I guess so."

"Oh _dude,"_ now that he was over his initial shock, Jace had started laughing, "That is _such_ a bad idea."

"What?" Alec exclaimed, "No it’s not."

"Uh yes it is," Jace countered, “from what you’re telling me, you guys don't even like each other _and yet_ you're screwing each other? Something is bound to happen, I bet you're gonna fall in love with him."

Alec feels a little offended at that statement, he would _never_ fall in love with someone as rude and arrogant as _Magnus Bane_ , no _fucking_ way, he doesn’t even like him, like not at all. "I am not going to fall in love with him Jace, don't worry, we even made a list, we have rules, it's foolproof, trust me."

Jace nodded at him unconvincingly, "Sure buddy, whatever you say, I mean good for you, getting laid, that mutual consent for no strings attached, that's some good stuff, I mean it could only last so long, but don't make me say I told you so, when you come crawling back when you fall in love."

Jace is looking smugly at him now, but Alec is frozen, "Wait what did you just say?"

Jace frowned at him, "Uh I said, good for you--"

"No" Alec interrupted him, "after that."

"That mutual consent--"

"Oh my god-- _oh my god_ mutual consent, mutual consent _\--consent!_ Jace I know what happened, I know who murdered her." Alec nearly shouted as he quickly stood up from his place, they needed to get to Luke and get the friend's boyfriend and arrest him, _holy fuck._

"Woah, woah Alec what are you talking about?" Jace was completely on alert now, questioning eyes searching Alec's.

But there was no time, Alec threw on his jacket and grabbed his gun, "I'll explain in the car, _now let's go_."

And just like that, his ‘situation’ with Magnus was forgotten.

\-----------

It takes them all of 40 minutes to catch the guy after they figured it all out, they found him at his apartment, drinking a goddamn beer of all things, like he had no worries in the world. Like he didn't just kill his girlfriend's friend after he raped her. It was disgusting and Alec, along with Jace just lost it, he had run though when they burst into his apartment and given them a chase but they caught him; Alec tackling him and Jace handcuffing him a  _little_  too tight.  

It was a sort of grim satisfaction in the end. It didn't change anything, even if he did everything in his power to provide the family with justice, the poor girl was still dead because of some disgusting piece of shit who raped and killed her, just because she said _no_. It breaks Alec's heart, she wanted to be a doctor, like Izzy, but she's never going to have that chance now. Alec shuddered, he was extremely thankful this case was over, he just wanted to forget now, just for a little while.

So when Jace suggested they all go out to _Pandemonium_ for the night, Alec, still adrenaline fueled and more than a little bit angry agreed, remembering that he still hadn't replied to Magnus and immediately hoping he'd see him at the club, only to have some cathartic hate sex that is, not because he wanted to see Magnus, like at all. (Except maybe he does).

He resolutely ignores the sentimental part of him, he just wanted to burn this excess adrenaline and honestly, sex _with Magnus,_ will definitely do the trick.

When they get inside, Alec automatically scans his surroundings, wondering ( ~~hoping~~ ) if Magnus was there as well. Except he didn't see him and Alec tried his best to ignore the disappointment bubbling up into his throat. He was just feeling jittery and restless and if he was honest,  _horny as fuck_.  He just needed Magnus to soothe the ache. But he if can't have sex, he'll settle for drowning himself in alcohol. 

\----------- 

Alec is feeling better after a couple of shots and a beer. His brain had calmed down quite a bit and he could feel himself relax, but it still wasn't enough to get rid of the jittery feeling that comes with being horny. He needs more shots for that. He's just about to suggest another round of drinks when he hears a throat being cleared behind him and suddenly Clary is jumping excitedly from her seat. 

"Magnus you're here tonight!" 

A deep laugh resounded behind Alec, "Hello Biscuit." 

Alec's eyes widened in recognition and he was plunged into a sense of déjà vu. His mind taking him back to the first night he and Magnus met, the adrenaline and want rushing right back into his core as he remembered their first encounter. The heated kiss, the burning need, the sweet torture of their bodies sliding against one another, Magnus' hands all over his body, the addicting feel of Magnus inside of him, the-- 

Alec was broken out of his daydream by Jace, who was waving a hand in front of his face. Alec swatted the hands away with an indignant "What?" 

Jace just stared at him with narrowed eyes. 

"You zoned out dude," Simon piped up, "Clary was just introducing you all to Magnus over here, even though I think you already met him, I mean Jace has and I think you and Magnus were there that night when Clary and Jace--" Alec immediately drowned Simon's annoying voice out, not really up to committing to even pretending to care; instead focusing on Magnus, who somehow moved and was now in front of him. 

Finally laying eyes on Magnus, Alec was struck speechless _._  He was wearing a shimmering silvery-blue embroidered jacket over a shirt that reminded Alec of a galaxy and his chest was layered with sparkling necklaces. He was wearing his signature ear cuff, numerous rings, and his hair was streaked in blue this time. His make-up was flawless as always. Alec let his eyes trail down to his tight pants that left almost nothing to imagine and Alec nearly had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop.  _He looked beautiful_ ,  _gorgeous, ethereal,_ and Alec was enraptured. 

Magnus looks perfect, perhaps even more so than when he first saw him, maybe it was because now, Alec knows what's hidden under Magnus' admittedly stunning clothes. Just remembering what was under those clothes sent Alec's adrenaline addled brain into a tizzy. Magnus' body, his physique was stunning, he obviously put work into it and Alec was so entirely appreciative of that fact. The smooth expanse of his chest was nicely muscled, and his  _abs_ , Alec could spend hours worshipping Magnus'  _washboard_  abs, they were so perfect Alec could cry, and  _gods_  his arms. Alec has such a weakness for nice shoulders and arms, and Magnus's arms were perfectly muscled, they were so strong and big and honestly Alec could wax poetic about his arms.  

Alec could feel himself get hot under his collar at his daydream and decided he really needed to calm down. The last thing he wanted to do was pop a boner in the middle of a club, in front of his friends, and  _Magnus._  That really wouldn't be good at all. Alec shook his head minutely and told himself to calm down, zoning back into the conversation, only to find Clary to be the one talking. "Anyway, like Simon was trying to say, I don't remember if you guys met, so I'm doing it just in case, in a proper way."  

"That's because you were tangled up with Blondie over there, Biscuit." Magnus teased and then turned his golden-brown eyes to Alec. "But yes,  _Alexander_  and I did meet,  _briefly_." Practically purring, Magnus smirked at him, as if he knew exactly what Alec was thinking about. Under his gaze, Alec felt like he was on fire, the blood in his veins turning into molten lava,  _he just wanted so goddamn much_.   

But he ignored that want, he couldn't very well jump Magnus in front of his friends and family, it would cause chaos and questions and Alec really wasn't ready to deal with all that, especially when it comes to Magnus. He wasn't ready to handle all the inquiries and scolding’s, not now, he just wanted to get drunk, it was all too much. Magnus was _so_  close yet so far, and if he couldn't have his hate sex tonight, Alec was definitely going to have his well-earned hangover tomorrow. So, he suggested another round of shots and quickly volunteered to go up to the bar and get them.  

When he got to the bar, he quickly ordered two more shots and downed each in succession, desperate to feel nothing. His brain was a mess. He ordered another two shots, and downed the first once quickly before reaching for the second one, but it was swiped from him by a ringed hand,  _Magnus_. 

"Someone's going a little hard tonight, isn't he?" Alec heard the teasing lilt to Magnus' voice and it usually made him tremble with a burning want but right now it only made him irritated (with want, just a different kind, an annoying want,  _ugh fuck him_ ).

"What do you want Magnus?" Ales replied, frustration lacing his voice.  

"Well, you,  _darling,_ did not reply to my text, which is quite rude if I say so myself and then you show up here looking all sexy, it's a little annoying." Magnus declared, Alec frowned and cast a glance to his left at him, only to find him staring back, one perfect eyebrow raised and a slight amused smirk gracing his plump, coloured lips.  _God, he is so annoying and hot and god Alec wanted to jump him right there_.

"Fuck you Magnus," Alec retorted without thinking. 

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing tonight dear," Magnus snarked back, laughter in his voice, "However, I admit, I was going to suggest it with a little more grace." 

Alec's eyes widened and his handsome face twisted in disbelief, "Magnus!" He hissed, "not here, my... our friends are here, the moment they find out they'll have questions and queries. We talked about this." 

"Yeah, ok but what does that have to do with us fucking,  _right now_?" Magnus asked. 

" _No_ , forget it, if they see us, they'll think we're dating, or worse that we like each other, they'll assume ok? They'll think that and if not, they'll plot and plan to try and get us together, as if we're even compatible. Like I could be romantically involved with you." Alec shook his head, turning his furrowed brows towards the empty shot glasses in front of him. He was aware he was perhaps being a little bit harsh but Alec was really in no mood for bullshit, everything he said was true. 

But when Magnus didn't reply, Alec looked back up at him, he thought he saw a flash of hurt cross his face,  _but no that wasn't possible_ , why would Magnus be hurt by his words? They don't like each other, hell, Magnus is an enormous dick towards him and Alec is just as much as one to him. But it didn't matter, it was gone before Alec could completely figure it out, instead replace by a cocky smirk. 

"No,  _ew,_ I mean your siblings seem to be otherwise occupied with Biscuit and Salmon, I bet they won't even notice us missing." Magnus cocked his head towards his where his siblings and friends were seated and Alec chanced a glance towards only to realize that Magnus was right. His siblings were making out, quite intensely really with their respective others, Alec was sure an earthquake could occur and they wouldn't notice.  

All at once Alec could feel an intense wave of want overwhelm him, maybe he wouldn't have to drown himself in alcohol tonight. He looked back at Magnus, who didn't speak at all, just offered his hand out to Alec; lips turned up in a smirk of dirty promises and his eyes full of suggestive want; lighting Alec up like fireworks. 

 _Maybe he would get his hate (is it really hate?) sex tonight_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I miss Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane aka the lights of my life. They are literally everything pure and soft in this world, like I really need Shadowhunters to come back asap. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know it was a lot of dialogue and sadly no sex but just wait for next chapter and remember your kudos and comments keep an author well fed. I love and appreciate you all. xoxo. tbc.


	4. Hold me in my darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut, a little angst and a whole lot of emotions. Alec isn't ok and that means Magnus isn't either (as much as he refuses to admit it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the month wait my loves. With a combination of writer's block and exams I've been going crazy. Anyway, please enjoy this word vomit that started out as smut but ended with a whole lot of intense emotions and comfort.

_Blurring the lines between real and fake_

_Dark and Lonely_

_I need someone to hold me_

_He will do very well_

_I can tell_

\---------------------

The moment they get to the elevator, Magnus lips are on his, his fingers in his hair and he's being pushed against the elevator wall. It's hot, _so, so_ hot that Alec can't help the desperate moan the leaves his mouth. He lets his hands trail down Magnus' back before gripping his ( _perfect_ ) ass and lifting him up making the both of them groan at the change in position, their clothed erections rubbing together creating delicious friction.

When the elevator stops, Alec stumbles out with Magnus still in his arms and immediately pushed him against the closest wall before kissing up his strong jawline to his ear and biting down lightly on his earlobe, drawing a loud groan from Magnus' sinfully pink lips. Magnus gyrates his hips in retaliation and the friction is _delicious,_ but it's not enough. Alec needs more.

The path to Magnus' place is familiar now, Alec doesn't even have to look where he needed to go to get inside his place. So he keeps kissing Magnus as he brings them closer to the loft. Once there, he lets Magnus down on shaky legs, only to bury his face in the back of his neck, nipping and kissing at Magnus' elegant neck, drawing yet another moan deep from Magnus' throat. It takes three times before Magnus gets the door open and the both stumble in, arms around each other; locked in a passionate kiss and without even sparing a glance backwards, Alec kicks the door closed behind him.

\-----------

There are few things in the world that can make Magnus Bane lose control, he is the picture of calm, cool and collected. A successful and fierce business man; confident yet unaffected. He prides himself in the person he is, he has never lost his composure in his life, _ever_. Yet the man, who was currently pressing him against his door and expertly kissing down his throat, to his collarbone and chest can make him lose _all_ control in a matter of seconds.

Magnus has never met anyone quite like Alexander Lightwood, no one in his life has ever turned him on quite like him and no one can rile him up quite like Alexander either.

It infuriated Magnus, the fact that Alec was so perfect and yet so irritating ( _but do you really find him irritating Magnus?)_

It was also unusual for him to have more than a one night stand, since Camille, Magnus has closed himself off to feelings and relationships, he couldn't risk his heart again. But then Alexander Lightwood walks into his life and turns everything upside down, slowly but surely trying to break down Magnus' extremely high built walls. Which wasn't ok at all.

Which is why, when Magnus saw him again tonight at the club (after he _didn't_ respond to Magnus' text that is), he resolved to be as sassy and irritating as possible, in effort to block out what happened _that night_ , with the whole cuddling and good night's sleep shit, it was too dangerous, it made Magnus feel _so good and so, so safe_. But he didn't want that, any of it, he didn't want the feelings or fluff or commitment, Magnus wanted nothing, except pure, inhibited sex and that's what he got when he was Alec, it was good, _so good_ and unattached. It was easy.

Yet everything changed when he actually got to talk to Alec, something was off about him. He was jittery and excitable and just a little meaner than usual, although Magnus would never admit that Alec's words actually did sting, because it wasn't like he was wrong, they wouldn't work, they _hate_ each other after all, the thought of them actually being together was laughable if anything, ridiculous really ( _Or is it?)_

So, Magnus just went along with it, they did their usual banter and suddenly they were stumbling onto an elevator, devouring each other and all concerns and hurt was pushed aside as the fire of want rose between them.

Now flash-forward to the present and Magnus can feel Alec's lips burn a rough but deeply satisfying path down his chest before kneeling before him and mouthing at his clothed cock. He has barely done a thing yet Magnus can feel himself burn from the inside-out, he looked down and Alec was already looking back at him. His lips red and kiss swollen and stunning hazel eyes, hooded with lust. _God,_ Magnus wanted him _so bad_. But he couldn't help but feel that something was still off.

"Before we do anything, I have to ask," Magnus hesitated, he didn't want Alec to get the wrong idea, they weren't friends, just two people who had sex, yet Magnus was still worried. He couldn't let this go, so he continued, "Are you ok? Tonight you seem a little…off tonight."

Alec tensed and huffed out a frustrated snort, "I'm fine, just horny, and why do you care anyway?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, he didn't care about _Alec_ , "I care because I want to have amazing sex, and not with someone who was off their A-game."

Alec's shoulders slumped in relief at his response, almost as if he was glad Magnus wasn't concerned for him. Which was a little odd but it was soon forgotten when he looked back up at Magnus from under his eyelashes before seductively whispering, "I'll show you just _how on my A-game I am_ , please, _Magnus_ , let me make you feel good." And really how could Magnus deny him when he sounded like that. Before he could properly respond however, Alec had already unzipped his pants engulfed his cock, taking him right to the root, drawing a loud hiss from Magnus.

" _Shit, fuck, Ale—Alexander!_ " Magnus pulled him off a bit, already missing the warmth of his mouth, but he needed to do this, " _Are you sure_ about this? Are you sure you're not just avoiding whatever it is that has been bothering you tonight? I need you to be sure you're not gonna regret this." 

"Yes, _yes_ , please Magnus just let me do this, I need it, I won't regret it _I promise_." Alec responded, biting his lip, looking desperately eager at Magnus, and _Jesus,_ Magnus was so close to giving in but he needed to make sure, he didn't know why, but he couldn't bear the thought of Alec not being ok. He didn't want him to regret this night and never come back, Magnus would miss ( _him_ ) the sex way too much. So just to be sure, asking one more time wouldn't hurt, because really, proper consent is the sexiest thing about sex, in Magnus' opinion anyway.

"As long as you're one hundred percent sure, because we can talk--or rather, we will discuss this after." Magnus replied, trying to sound as commanding as possible.

Alec just looked at him and rolled his eyes, "I’m good, I promise, so, are you going talk all night? Or are you gonna let me suck you off?"

Satisfied, Magnus just nodded silently, too in awe to speak and Alec's mouth was back on him. Magnus' skin was alight with sensitivity, he squirmed and swallowed hard, because _holy shit_ , Alec was just so talented with his mouth. Alec moved his mouth off his cock and licked him loosely, taking his time worshipping Magnus' cock. He took hold of the base of Magnus' cock and pulled. Magnus' mouth fell open and he could feel his eyes practically role with pleasure.

"God, your mouth," Magnus gasped. He let his hands slip down and tangle into Alec's hair, his hips pushing forward just a bit. He pulled Alec's hair after a particularly hard suck and Alec moaned loudly around his cock, the vibrations making Magnus fuck hard into Alec's mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat and Magnus tried to pull back immediately, but Alec stopped him. He blindly reached for Magnus’ hands in his hair, and prompted him to push Alec’s head deeper onto his cock. “ _Holy fuck_ , you _want_ me to fuck your mouth?” Alec moaned again in response and drew his lips down and then back up his length and sucking at his sensitive slit, before swallowing him whole. _Oh my god, he is filthy._ Magnus was in heaven.

Magnus felt Alec’s nose bump against his lower stomach and his cock hit the back of his throat. Alec was taking it all perfectly, not even gagging once and Magnus should be used to his talents by now, But he sent quickly sent a prayer of thanks to whoever taught Alec how to deep throat anyway, because he was just _so good_. He worked at Magnus’ cock like he wanted Magnus to shoot right down his throat and at this rate, it would be happening sooner rather than later.

“You are _such_ a _good boy_ aren’t you? Taking my cock like you were made to suck it, _fuck_ _Alec_. You are doing so well.” Magnus could feel Alec shiver in response to his words and he smirked, this boy was so easy when it came to words and if Magnus were to be honest, _he loved it_. He loved how Alec would come undone just by a few whispered praises, it shouldn’t be, but it was so _fucking_ hot. “ _Mmmmm_ , don’t stop, that pretty mouth of yours was made for blowjobs, _god._ ”

Alec hummed at his words and redoubled his efforts, making Magnus see stars. He couldn’t hold on for much longer.

“Fuck, Alec, I can’t—I’m—” Magnus’ breath hitched and before he could continue, he was falling apart, crumbling from the tsunami of pleasure washing over him, wave after wave, pulsing inside Alec’s mouth for what seemed liked forever. After coming down from his high, Magnus felt his legs tremble to support him. He looked down at Alec who was breathing heavily against his thigh, his erection still straining against his tight black jeans. It looks painful as fuck and Magnus wants to offer to take care of him but he isn’t confident he could use his voice without gasping.

\-----------

Finally, when they both calmed down a bit, Magnus opened his mouth to speak but Alec beat him to it.

“Thank you, for letting me do this.”

Magnus frowned, confused, “What do you mean?”

“For giving you a blowjob,” Alec paused and bit his lip, before continuing, “I know it sounds weird, but it made me feel in control—grounded, and I really needed that.”

At Alec’s words, Magnus felt involuntary concern bubble up inside him, he had _known_ something was off from the beginning. He was also oddly glad he could help but he wanted to do more, he knew something was still bothering Alec and he couldn’t, for the life of him, let that go. “Alec, as glad as I am that I was able to help in that way, you need to talk about what’s bothering you, because something _clearly_ is.” At his words, Magnus could feel the energy seep out of Alec, the fight and harshness from earlier gone and his body softening against his. He was still kneeling but the fire from before was replaced with something vulnerable.

Alec looked up at Magnus, his big doe hazels silently pleading, “Please, _please_ , Magnus I will talk to you, about this all, but please, I need—more, this—anything really, just help me, help me forget, just for a little while.”

“I—” Magnus didn’t know what to say, he wanted to help and he knew sometimes comfort was the best way, but bottling everything inside was not helping either.

“ _Please_.”

Magnus put on his best stern face “Alec, darling, as much as I could love to help you forget I can’t, I can’t while being consciously aware that you are bottling something serious up.” If Magnus was honest, he half expected Alec to bolt, he had only come here looking for sex after all, enough of it to forget something that had apparently happened.

Only Alec didn’t, he just sighed and nodded softly.

“Ok, come on, let’s go somewhere more comfortable ok?” Alec nodded, and before he could think second of it, Magnus bent down and scooped the boy into his arms, prompting a surprisingly cute squeal out of Alec. It probably looked super odd, with Alec being freakishly tall and all, but it somehow felt right. Alec, after the initial shock, snuggled closer to him. Magnus felt his heart jump into his throat at the action, but he quickly dismissed it to the utter romance of the situation, refusing to even consider that maybe it was because Alec, _who didn’t like him_ , trusted him enough to let Magnus carry him.

Instead of dwelling on the thought, Magnus carried Alec to the bedroom and gently put him down on the bed.

“I’m just going to find something more comfortable for us to wear, ok?” Magnus asked softly no wanting to startle Alec who looked lost and more than a little vulnerable as he sat upon Magnus’ bed. It was weird seeing him like this. Every other time they had been together in the bedroom was for sex and just sex. Magnus shook off the weird feeling and proceed to search for something comfortable for the both of them to wear. He finally finds a pair of sweats and t-shirt that’ll fit Alec as best as possible and goes to hand them to him. “I’ll be in the washroom, getting my make-up and everything off ok? If you need anything just knock.”

Alec nodded once more and Magnus went to the washroom to go change.

\-----------

Once alone in the washroom, Magnus let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. This was the first time he had anyone in his bedroom for anything other than sex since Camille. And _oh god_ , it was with Alec Lightwood. A guy he isn’t even supposed to like, much like even care about. Yet here Magnus was, completely and utterly concerned about the well-being of Alec and he couldn’t figure out why.

Magnus stared into the mirror, willing his reflection to answer that question that seemed to be plaguing him for weeks, _why does he care so much_?

A part of him knew that in the months him and Alec started sleeping together he had never felt so satisfied and cherished. As much as he’d like to call their encounters just “hate sex”, it was usually more. It always started out rough and hot, but by the end, Alec would be grasping at his hands, completely focused on solely making Magnus feel good. It was nice, in his relationship with Camille, it was always him that would give, give and give with getting nothing in return. Being with her made Magnus cold. But with Alec, with whom he wasn’t even in a relationship, he could feel his carefully constructed walls slowly crumble with every kiss.

It was infuriating. Magnus hated— _disliked_ Alec. He disliked his sassiness, the way he was always so blunt and salty, he disliked his irritating facts and humility. But above all, he _absolutely_ hated how beautiful Alec was. Inside and out. Beneath his stone-cold exterior, he had a shining soul, and sure they didn’t talk much, but from the conversations they’ve had and the moments they’ve shared Magnus could see glimpses of that shining soul.

Tonight, was a prime example of it all. Alec was extremely vulnerable and Magnus could see his softer interior peek out. It tore that Magnus’ heartstrings to see him so out of character and vulnerable. Magnus shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Here he was having a mini meltdown in his bathroom while Alec was sitting in his room alone. He could figure this all out later when he didn’t have a near catatonic Alec in his bedroom in need of his help. Magnus cleaned up quickly, throwing on his pajamas and quickly getting rid of all product on his boy before taking a deep breath and opening his bathroom door.

\-----------

Alec was changed and sitting on his bed, looking as soft and vulnerable as ever in Magnus clothes. But he looked uncomfortable himself, his body curled into himself as if trying to occupy the least space as possible. Magnus could see his eyes roaming the room, seemingly unaware that Magnus exited the washroom.

“Alec?” In response, Alec’s doe eyes turned to him, hitting Magnus full force with the vulnerability pooling within them. “You okay?”

Alec jerkily nodded and went back to surveying the room, in effort to avoid confrontation. Magnus wasn’t going to stand for that, so he took a seat beside him, startling a little jump out of Alec. “Shit sorry, sorry, Alec I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Alec shook his head, “No, it’s okay, you didn’t, I’m just a little jumpy, from, uh, all the adrenaline of the night, it’s my fault,” Alec paused, “look, I think I’m gonna go, this—this was a bad idea, I shouldn’t be burdening you, we’re not even friends, you don’t even like me, I’m fine, I can deal with this on my own.” He made a move to get up, but Magnus, panicked at the thought of Alec leaving in this state, grabbed his hand, keeping him beside him.

“No, sweeth—” Magnus aware of his almost slip up, cleared his throat before continuing, “Alec, please don’t go, you’re not fine, I promise you _are not_ burdening me and I like you just fine by the way. So please, let me help.”

Alec hesitated and for a moment Magnus thought he was gonna get up and leave, never coming back. Especially since Magnus just revealed that he didn’t exactly hate him. But he didn’t, instead he replied a soft, “Are you sure?”

Magnus let out a breath of relief, “One hundred percent sure, now come on, let’s get under the cover and get more comfortable hmm?”

Alec gave him a small smile and nodded, “ok.”

Magnus got in first, arranging the blankets and pillows as he got settled. Once properly in bed, he looked up and saw Alec was still seated at the edge of bed, eyes on his fiddling hands. “Hey, Alec, it’s ok, you can come and join me.” Magnus lifted an arm in invitation and Alec carefully moved, slipping in under Magnus’ arm and laying on his head on his chest. Magnus, while effectively ignoring the warmth spreading through him at the proximity of Alec, adjusts a bit so that they are both comfortable. For a while they just lay there in silence, pretending they aren’t drawing comfort from each other.

Magnus can feel himself sink into that comfortable stage between sleep and wakefulness and he can’t lie, he felt very content at laying there for a long while. Magnus secretly likes it, the calamity of it all, but he still wants Alec to talk, yet he doesn’t speak, afraid he’ll disturb the peace and scare away the comfortable bubble of silence that has surrounded them.

So, he waits.

He waits for about ten minutes before he hears Alec inhale and start to speak into Magnus’ shirt, in barely a whisper, “There was this girl, she was murdered—well raped and then murdered. She was a young student in medical school, smart and loved by a lot of people, and—” Alec’s voice broke a little, “—and she was killed all because she said _no_. I know it shouldn’t bother me that much, I didn’t even know her but it’s just so _unfair_ , she had such a bright future and it just reminds me of Izzy, who’s also in med school and what if it was her…I just—I don’t know why this case is affecting me, it’s over and  done—”

“Oh Alec,” Magnus interrupted, his heart squeezing in sympathy, “no, _no_ , it’s ok that it’s affecting you, I get it, what happened, it’s disgusting, horrible and inhumane. Plus, you have a sister of your own, who’s also in medical school, it’s hard not to draw parallels. Don’t be ashamed that you’re feeling like this, I get it, I really do. I’m sad myself, it’s hard to deal with that fact that saying no isn’t enough, when it should be.” Magnus hears Alec quietly sniffling into his shirt and he tightened his arms around him, before brushing a simple kiss into his hair and letting him have his moment.

They lapse into silence once more, before Alec speaks again, considerably less tense, “Thank you, for tonight,for dealing with me being a dick and  making me talk, it helped me, um- a lot, also letting me have control and um, I thought I wanted sex, but um—this was better.”

Magnus laughed softly, “I’m glad darling, it was my pleasure honestly.” He added a wink, prompting a soft laugh out of Alec, easing the previous emotionally charged atmosphere into something softer and lighter. Before he can add anything else though, Alec yawns widely and Magnus is startled to find that it’s almost 2 am. Suddenly, he can the day’s events crash into him and he realizes that he’s in fact exhausted. “Hmmm, now as much as I am enjoying this little talk of ours, I think it’s time for us to get some rest, I think it would really do us some good.”

Alec just hummed in response and snuggled closer into Magnus’ arms. Magnus just laughed softly, turned the bedside lamp off and let himself drift off to sleep, content with Alec in his arms.

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oddly long chapter. Tbh I still don't know how i feel about it, I struggled a lot with writing it.....Anyway, please don't be shy to visit me on my twitter @alecwinchesterr. Also remember lovelies, comments and kudos keep an author warm ILY all so much for supporting me and reading this story.


	5. The Picture of an Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Magnus has a super long drawn out epiphany and he isn't so oblivious anymore. (Ok he still is, but only a little bit, it's more like denial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time my darlings and I am truly sorry. I've been fighting a rough case of writer's block but I am back! And so I hope you enjoy this chapter full of Magnus, revelations and a big epiphany (and a whole lot of denial)

_It's a love story for the new age_

_For the sixth page_

_We're on a quick rampage_

\-----------

The first thing Magnus registered when he woke up, was that he hadn’t felt this refreshed in a long time.

The next, was a bunch of images flooding his mind from the night before, Alec giving him a blowjob, their talk, falling asleep together. Magnus’ heart jumped into his throat, _they had fallen asleep together._ They weren’t supposed to do those things, they weren’t dating, they just fucked, sure they weren’t exactly enemies, he definitely didn’t hate Alec anymore, but it wasn’t like they were boyfriends, they were just people who screwed. Magnus shook his head, he shouldn’t overthink this, it’s not a big deal after all, all he had to do was turn over, greet Alec good morning, and they can be on their way.

He mentally prepared himself, taking a deep breath in before getting ready to turn over and face the day, when he noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. There was no movement behind him, no quiet snores ( _almost like cute little whistles_ ) that Alec usually made during an afterglow nap, _nothing_. Magnus quickly turned over and was faced with no one, the clothes he had given Alec the night before were folded neatly on the end of the bed and the loft was silent. Alec must have slipped out some time during the early morning, which is good, Magnus should be relieved because that means Magnus doesn’t have to deal with the awkward morning greeting, which he was completely dreading. Now he could just get up and get on with his own business.

But he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach, it’s not like he was excited or anything to wake up to Alec, it’s just, waking up beside someone would’ve been…nice. If anything, Magnus just feels a little offended that Alec didn’t stay to thank him.

 _It doesn’t matter anyway_ , Magnus thought as he flopped onto his back, staring at his ceiling, he isn’t gonna think about it too much, if anything he shouldn’t care at all, but he does, _fuck_ , and he really doesn’t want to. After Camille, Magnus vowed not to care anymore, but here he was worried about Alec Lightwood out of all people. Magnus sighed, he needed to stop overthinking, he needed at least 2 bottles of whiskey to sort his brain out, maybe tonight he could invite Cat and Ragnor over and have a much-needed shit-talk and gossip session. They’ve always been good at sorting Magnus’ thoughts out, yes, that’s exactly what he needs, a whole lot of booze and his friends.

He liked that plan, he lifted himself off the bed and was just about to reach for his phone to text Cat and Ragnor, when said phone vibrated with a text. Magnus frowned, no one usually contacted him before 11, it was only 10, all his employees knew not to. He grabbed his phone and his eyes widened,

**iMessage: Alexander Lightwood**

Magnus quickly unlocked his phone and read the message,

 **9:59 am:** _**Hey Magnus, if you’re free I’m at Hunter Moon café and I just wanted to thank you and everything, yeah so if you’re free to come, just text me. Thanks again.** _

Magnus replied with a quick yes, and jumped out of bed to get ready, steadfastly ignoring the erratic beating of his heart.

\--------------

Magnus was vibrating with something akin to excitement and anxiousness the entire subway ride there, and even though he knew he looked good, in his bold pink eyeshadow and black glittery jacket, and yet he still made the classic glance-to-make-sure-I-look-ok in the glass window before entering the café.

He looked around the café and spotted Alec sitting in the back corner in a comfy looking grey sweater with his laptop open in front of him, his hair was in disarray as if he had run his hands through it multiple times, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, a cute frown marring his handsome face. He was the picture of dishevelment, which was something that Magnus had never appreciated yet right now Magnus only felt endeared.

He walked over to Alec and when he didn’t look up from his computer, Magnus cleared his throat, startling Alec out of whatever deep concentration he was in, Magnus saw him trail his eyes up Magnus’ body and when they finally made eye contact Magnus smirked, making Alec blush at being caught checking him out.

“Hello there, Alexander.”

“Uhh,” Alec coughed, clearing his throat, “H-Hi Magnus, um thanks for coming.”

“Of course.” Magnus replied sat him as he took a seat. They sat in silence for a bit before Alec pushed a cup his way.

‘I um, got you coffee, it might be a bit cold, but uh I know how you like it with a lot of sugar, I hope it’s ok,” Alec stuttered, eyes focused on his own cup of coffee.

Magnus smiled serenely in effort to abate his fast-beating heart, Alec was way too endearing, “It’s perfect, thank you.”

They sat in silence once more, quietly drinking their coffee and Magnus couldn’t help but notice how peacefully comfortable it was, oddly enough of course he would find drinking coffee with his fuck buddy comfortable.

After a few minutes Alec broke the silence with a quiet, "I'm sorry for running out on you in the morning without um, thanking you and apologizing for last night and stuff."

"It's no big deal, no need to apologize, I'm glad I was able to help, I was actually wondering how you--" Magnus didn't want to imply anything, but he had to know, "um, are you ok?"

"Yeah, no, I'm good, thanks." He blushed and looked intently back at his computer.

“Well I’m glad, what you had to deal with, I can’t even imagine how hard it can be to be a detective.” Magnus replied.

“Yeah,” Alec laughed softly, “you’d think after all these years I’d get used to the grizzly parts that come with the job.” When he looked at Magnus again, his hazel eyes were serious,” But whenever something like this—rape, murder, I feel like I’m a rookie cop again.”

Magnus was surprised at Alec sharing but he didn’t show it, instead hid it behind a reassuring smile, “Those are tough things to have to deal with, no matter how experienced you are, but, darling, I’m sure you are a brilliant detective.”

Alec flushed at his words and Magnus smiled, he was way too easy.

“So,” he continued, “what are you up to today? You seemed very focused on your laptop before I came in. Is it for work?”

Alec bit his lip and shook his head, “Uh no actually, I’m just editing some pictures, I—uh really enjoy photography—taking pictures when I’m not at work.”

 _Is this man good at everything? Seriously_ , Alec has been surprising Magnus at every turn, it should annoy him, he hardly knew or cared for the guy but it was kind of nice to know something about him. Who knew stone-cold, tough detective Alec Lightwood was a photographer on his off time, it was so cute and normal, and for some reason that made it more endearing to Magnus.

“Wow, that’s quite the hobby Alexander, when do you find time?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know, I just do, it’s something I love so I make time for it, uh—if you want, I—” Alec cleared his throat, “—I could show you some of the photos I’m working on, I mean you don’t have to—”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, “I would love to.”

The smile Alec gave in reply was blinding and Magnus couldn’t help but smile right back. Alec proceeded to turn the computer towards him and Magnus was stunned speechless as he got a look at his work, “Oh my god, Alec, these are amazing.”

Alec rubbed the back of his neck laughing shyly, “Thanks.”

“Seriously,” Magnus said, “you could make a living out of this if you posted this on a blog, assuming you haven’t already that is.”

Alec shrugged looking shyly back at his own pictures, “I don’t think so, I feel like I still need some improvement, I mean I post some of my Instagram but that’s about it.”

“Hmmm, well from what I see here, you’re plenty talented,” Magnus winked playfully, “tell me more.”

Alec laughed out loud at his antics, “Better be careful Bane, wouldn’t want someone to assume you cared.”

Magnus laughed softly, “well I admit, I don’t really _hate_ you anymore, I fear you might be growing on me a bit.

“Well good, because,” Alec paused, “I don’t hate you either.”

Magnus smiled, “So I guess that means were friends? Acquaintances? Now?

“Friends,” Alec replied, firm and sure.

“Who also fuck,” Magnus teased.

“Who also fuck. But that’s a minor detail,” Alec confirmed, a goofy smile on his face and Magnus smiled right back. He didn’t expect to feel relieved at this turn of events but he did, he’s glad he can let go of that fake hate, he hasn’t hated Alec for a while now. He hadn’t really planned on letting emotions back into his life but not that he has it’s freeing. Now he can admit, even if it’s internally that he was worried about Alec, it’s what friends do after all. He doesn’t know why but he actually feels a little giddy at the prospect of being friends.

“So, _friend_ ,” Magnus said, smile still prominent on his face, “why don’t you tell me about the people in your pictures?”

Alec’s eyes lit up at that and he nodded and he launched into his explanation. Magnus was charmed as Alec explained that he loved animal and nature photography, but his sister Isabelle and brother Jace were his main models and inspiration and how lately Clary and even Simon have been joining the ranks.

He had this blinding smile on his face and he talked and _god wasn’t that a sight_ , he looked, well, if Magnus were honest, he looked beautiful. With passion lighting up his gorgeous hazel eyes and his hands flailing as words flew out of his mouth a touch too fast, and Magnus never wanted him to stop. His honest passion and love for photography was doing strange things to Magnus’ heart, it was refreshing to see someone so truthfully open. Magnus could honestly watch Alec talk all day.

It was that thought that startles Magnus out of his outright admiration of Alec and he looks down at his hands holding the coffee cup, grounding himself, he needs to stop these thoughts before he lets himself get carried away. He knows what these kinds of thoughts lead to, and he does _not_ want to go down that road.

But then he looks back at Alec and he decides he doesn’t really care, it feels good to feel again and Magnus isn’t blind. Alec is an extremely attractive man, not to mention he has a winning personality too. He’s the whole package, of course it’s expected that Magnus would be feeling this wave of emotions, now that he has allowed himself to. It doesn’t mean he likes him romantically.

It’s a little scary though that it was this small moment that inspired this sudden change in Magnus, but at the same time it wasn’t so surprising, if Magnus admitted it, it’s a result of a bunch of small moments, especially the night before with Alec, that have been slowly cracking his shell and he guesses that this admission was the final blow he needed to come out of his shell. It doesn’t mean anything more than that, it can’t, so Magnus just chalks it up to the fresh emotions he’s been exposed to after so long.

Magnus snaps himself out of his thoughts, focuses back on and points to a picture of a blond girl he’s sure Alec hasn’t talk about, “Who’s this?”

“Oh,” Alec bit his lip, “that’s Lydia.”

“A friend?” Magnus asked, but instead of answering, Alec scratched his light stubble, looking contemplative, he knew that look well, “an Ex then?”

Alec let out a surprised chuckle at that, “Um—yes? Kind of?” At Magnus’ confused look, he continued, “ok um. Let me explain, it’s kind of a weird story.”

“I’m all ears,” Magnus replied, so sue him, he was curious.

“Well ok, I guess you could say she was my Ex, our parents basically set us up, but the funny thing is, we both weren’t straight, but we both weren’t out yet, so we pretended to date each other, while actually dating the people we wanted.”

Magnus laughed, “So you guys were each other’s beards?”

Alec smiled fondly, “Yeah we were, it worked well for a long time, until we both decided enough was enough and came out together. It was actually Izzy who was dating Lydia at the time, who inspired us.”

“Wait, Izzy as in your sister? I swear I heard Simon talking about going out on a date with her the other day and I mean they were making out at the club.”

Alec laughed, “Yeah she’s bi and her and Lydia are still the best of friends, it’s all good, Lydia is married to another one of our friends, Maia now. Although I don’t get what Izzy sees in Simon, he never stops talking, although,” Alec smirked, “I think he’s a little scared of me.”

Magnus laughed loudly, “I don’t get it either, Sheldon can be quite annoying, but I don’t judge, I mean after all that would be quite hypocritical of me, as I am a free-wheeling bisexual wizard myself.” 

Alec let out a bark of laughter, “that’s quite a title.”

“Well it is well deserved. I am quite magical if I say so myself.” Magnus winked teasingly.

Alec’s smile softened, “Yeah, you are.”

Magnus breath hitched as their eyes met for a long moment, before he cleared his throat, “So I’m guessing you and Lydia are still good friends then?”

Alec coughed lightly, “Uh, yeah I was her best man at the wedding actually. But um, what about you? Any weird Ex stories?”

“Oh,” Magnus exclaimed, caught off guard at the question, “um, not weird more like crazy.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.”

“No, no it’s ok,” Oddly enough Magnus wanted to tell him, it’s been a long time anyway, he had a feeling that that telling him about Camille might be good for him. “I want to, but I’m warning you, it’s not a very pretty story.”

 Alec nodded reassuringly, “It’s ok.”

Magnus smiled, rolled his shoulders and launched into his story. It was surprisingly easy to tell Alec about everything Camille did. How he loved her so godamned much, how horrible she was, how she cheated on him, how she didn’t care at all. It felt therapeutic, and when he was done his long-winded explanation he saw Alec looking intently at him. But unlike so many before him there was no pity, just understanding and Magnus was thankful he was tired of sympathy.

“That’s horrible. You didn’t deserve that Magnus, at all, no one does.” He had a soft smile on his handsome face and Magnus like he had done so many times today, found it easy to smile gratefully back at him.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus replied, he was about to say more when he saw a light at the corner of eye and realized it was his phone. He picked it up and saw he had gotten a text message from Raphael, asking if he was coming in today. Magnus frowned, he never went in before 1, people sent him messages yes, but he never went into the club early unless he had too. He was about to reply when he saw the time, it was actually a quarter past one. He hadn’t realized him and Alec had spent that much time talking. He looked up at Alec, only to see Alec already looking at him confused.

“Magnus? You ok?”

“Oh yeah, no worries darling,” Magnus replied lightly, “I was just surprised at the time, I hadn’t realized it was already a quarter past one.”

“Oh wow, I hadn’t either,” Alec furrowed his eyebrows questioningly, “am I keeping you?

“Oh, not at all,” Magnus said, “do you have somewhere to be?”

“Um, actually since it is a beautiful day and there’s this food festival happening at the Brooklyn waterfront, there’s food from all over the world and I was planning on exploring it doing some photography, you’re welcome to come along,” Alec was blushing again, and when Magnus didn’t reply right away, too startled that Alec had asked, he rushed out a “unless you have somewhere to be.”

Magnus recovered quickly at those words and smiled, “I would be delighted to join you Alexander. Lead the way.”

Alec stood up and grinned, “Great.”

Magnus typed out a quick no to Raphael and followed Alec out the door.

\--------------

The festival was bright and loud, delicious smells invaded Magnus’ nose and a beautiful music, not in English, beat delightfully in his chest, people around him were laughing, eating and singing, it inspired an old excitement in Magnus. Something he hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever, it was addicting.   

Every so often, Alec would pause, camera in hand and become hyper focused, before snapping a picture. It was a sight to see, the amount of care Alec put into each and every picture he took. It was very detective-like, he focused a lot on the details Magnus would have never even and found beauty in the smallest of things. It was fascinating to watch.

As him and Alec explored, they ate some of the festival food while talking about everything and nothing. They traded stories, Magnus about his adventures with Cat, Ragnor and Clary, and Alec talked all about the adventures and trouble him and his siblings always seem to get to. It was clear how much his family mattered to Alec, his love for his family and friends rang out clearly in his every word. It was heart-warming, not to men to mention he made Magnus laugh more and harder than he had in the last couple of months. And, _god_ , Magnus would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good.

They explored the festival for about two hours before retreating into a more secluded space closer to the waterfront.

“So anyway,” Alec explained, laughter clear in his voice, “Jace and I didn’t know it was a crime scene, we had just snuck out to go to a party and we were taking a short-cut from home, and there was this pond with these ducks, and suddenly we heard these sirens and Jace got so scared he fell into the pond and ducks just started attacking him, it was honestly hilarious, until we got arrested for being suspects.”

Magnus laughed, “Oh my god, is that how you decided you wanted to be a detective?”

Alec smiled lopsidedly, “Actually yes, because Jace and I actually solved the crime, accidentally, when a duck threw up evidence it had swallowed on Jace, but we still solved it. Not to mention it was my Captain now who arrested us, he was in his rookie years then, which makes it even better, he lectured us for like 2 hours, with a smile on his face the entire time. They let us go though, with a warning and even today, Jace still has nightmares of ducks today.”

Magnus was laughing really hard now, he could feel tears gather in his eyes as he bent over trying to contain himself, but he couldn’t, he just started laughing even harder. Until he heard a click and looked up and saw Alec smiling behind his camera.

“Did you—” Magnus paused to catch his breath, “—just take a picture of me?”

“I did” Alec confirmed smugly, “it’s funny though, because I’ve been doing it all afternoon.”

“Seriously?” Magnus asked, “no way, how did I not notice?”

“Yes, _seriously._ ” Alec teased.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, “Well let me see them then.”

“Nope you can’t, sorry, but I will say that you make a very good subject.” Alec smirked, self-satisfied, stepping closer to where Magnus was. And like that the playful air that surrounded them the entire afternoon was swept away, leaving the air charged with electric tension.

Magnus smirked right back, he could play this game, so with eyelashes fluttering, he let his shoulders sway a little as he leaned in close to Alec, close enough to feel Alec’s breath on his lips before whispering, “Oh do I?”

Alec blushed, eyes trained on Magnus’ lips “Y—Yes you do.”

 _Gotcha_ , Magnus smiled before licking his lips, feeling a burst of arousal as Alec’s eyes followed the movement, “Hmmm, well then, how about you show me, just _how_ good of a subject I am, maybe in privacy, at the loft, perhaps?”

Alec inhaled sharply and bit his pink, full, bottom lip, something he’d been doing all day, driving Magnus almost insane, “I think, I would like that very much.”

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in close by his belt loops just as Alec let him arms encircle his waist. He leaned up and just as their lips were about to touch, Alec’s phone started ringing. Startled they jumped away from each other.

“Sorry,” Alec apologized, Magnus just shook his head in understanding and stood back, wiping a hand across his mouth as Alec answered his phone.

“Hello?” Alec winced at the reply on the side, “Oh heyyyy Iz, I’m sorry, I got caught up with photography and stuff.” Alec glanced back at Magnus and Magnus could only smile and then he was focused back on the call, “Ok, ok, I will, see you soon Iz.” He hung up and immediately started back to Magnus.

“Shit, Magnus I am so sorry, I totally forgot I promised Izzy a sibling dinner, I completely forgot it was today,” Alec was babbling and Magnus quickly quieted him with a finger pressed to his lips.

Magnus smiled, “It’s ok, rain-check?”

Alec smiled against his finger before stepping away, “I would like that, very much.”

“A rain check it is, thank you for today Alexander, it’s been enlightening.”

Alec chuckled, “No need to thank me, I had a lot of fun.”

Magnus smiled, this boy was too much, “Me too.” They smiled at each other for a few moments, Magnus let himself get lost in Alec’s smile, forgetting himself, until Alec’s phone chimed again and he cleared his throat, “now run along, wouldn’t want to make your sister more upset.”

“Right, yes, um ok, see you soon.” He reached in, pulling Magnus into a quick warm hug, that ended as soon as it started, leaving Magnus yearning for more. He waved one last time and broke out into a jog, and Magnus was alone.

Magnus leaned against the bench that was near them feeling a little cold without Alec’s bright soul beside him. Spending the day with Alec was amazing, Magnus hadn’t felt this relaxed—this good in awhile. He learned so much about Alec that he had never known before, even with sleeping with him and he liked what he learned.

Alec was such a beautiful human being, inside out, he was smart, funny and not to mention hot as fuck. He somehow saw beauty in everything and god Magnus couldn’t figure out for the life of him how he did it. There was still so much about Alec that was a mystery and Magnus wanted to know more.

Magnus froze, he hadn’t meant to think that, but it was true.

_Shit, maybe he had a tiny crush after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is lovelies, I hope you enjoyed it! I had some trouble actually getting this chapter out. But again I just want to thank you all for being patient and supporting me and taking the time to read this story. TBC.....


	6. A little fun never hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is away, Alec realizes he misses him, and they have a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been seven billion years. But hey, look it's a new chapter. Also this little piece is dedicated to my angel in disguise [Madi](https://twitter.com/happiermalec) because she always puts up with my messy story planning and sauciness. Also ydm, u know I'm always thinking of you.

  _He said to be cool_

_but I'm already the coolest_

_I said to get real_

_don't you know who you're dealing with?_

_\-------------_

The one thing Alec didn't expect was missing Magnus _, ok_ , no he didn't miss him, not at all, _but_ he did miss the sex, just the sex, not Magnus, a lot, **_ok_** , no that's a lie, Alec also misses Magnus, if only a little bit. He may also like him, just a bit, but he can't admit that, he _won't admit it_ , not out loud. After that night Alec stayed over and the day at the festival they spent together, something between them changed.

Alec had seen a part of Magnus he'd been so unwilling to see before. He was funny, genuine and charismatic. He knew how to spin his words and Alec had been enraptured the entire time, watching as Magnus' eyes lit up as he told story after story. He had looked beautiful under the afternoon light, in an objective sort of way, his skin shining golden under the sun, highlighting the subtle glitter across his streaks, making his eyeshadow pop. Alec couldn't resist snapping a few pictures of him, pictures that were now sitting on his laptop, waiting to be edited (as if someone as beautiful as Magnus really needed editing.)

It has been two weeks since Magnus left on a business trip, he was due back in two days time, and Alec feels irritated, more than usual, his body feels itchy and wrong. He feels unfulfilled and every little thing was just _annoying_.

Especially Jace, who has not _stopped_ pestering him while he was trying to get his work done.

"So anyway, dude tonight, you, me, Iz, Clar—"

"Oh my _God_ —" Alec finally interrupted Jace's ramblings, "do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Woah dude," Jace held up his hands in defense, "someone's a little cranky today."

Alec rolled his eyes, he wasn't cranky, he was annoyed, specifically with Jace, "I'm not cranky ok? I just have a lot of work to do."

Jace smirks, "You're right, you're not cranky, _you're horny._ "

Alec's head shot up from his papers in disbelief, "I am not, horny, what--why would you even think that?!"

"You are though, this is hilarious," Jace laughed, "you are missing Mr. Magnus Douche-face Bane, who is on a business trip and you miss doing the do with him basically every day."

"Doing the do?" Jace shrugged in response and Alec couldn't help rolling his eyes a second time before replying indignant, "First of all, I am _not_ missing Magnus and second, we do not have sex every day ok? And third, I am _not_ horny, you're just an annoying piece of shit."

Jace smirked, "But you still love me."

Alec grimaced, "No, I really don't"

A faux offended look crossed Jace's face and he opened his mouth once more, no doubt, to spout some more bullshit Alec wasn't ready to deal with but then Captain Garroway, _thank god_ , is there interrupting any further conversation.

"Hey boys," Luke greeted, a smile lighting up his handsome features.

"Sir," Jace and Alec replied in unison.

"Is there anything we can do, Sir?" Alec continued, eager to get his mind off everything...Jace being annoying, Magnus, _just everything._

Luke laughed, "Eager, are we? But no, nothing special today boys, in fact I just wanted to thank you guys, I know it was tough, but you two handled it beautifully."

Alec and Jace grinned and once again in unison replied with a proud, "Thank you, sir."

Luke smiled and went to walk away, before pausing and turning back around, a big teasing smile on his face, _uh oh_ , "And Jace?"

Jace was at immediate attention, "Yes, sir?"

Luke's eyes twinkled, "Don't tease your brother too much, he seems to be in a foul mood, we wouldn't want a murder on our hands, would we?" with that he walked away, a satisfied bounce in his step, leaving Alec speechless, and Jace red with trying not to laugh.

Before Alec could utter a word in his defense, Jace exploded with laughter, "Captain Garroway strikes again! Dude, this is the second time Cap has burned you, and about Magnus too."

Alec gritted his teeth, he was so over today, "Jace, if you do not get out of my office in the next two seconds, I will definitely murder you and bury your body and I'll get the Captain _to help me,_ so no one can find you."

Jace only laughed harder and Alec got up, physically pushing Jace out his office door, "Ok, _Ok_ , dude!" Jace placated between his laughter, "I'll leave, but just remember, tonight, you, me--" Alec slammed the door in his face.

\---------

It wasn't until Alec's third beer that he realized something was wrong; missing. Which was weird, because everyone was here, gathered at Simon's place. Clary and Jace cuddled in the loveseat, Izzy seated comfortably in Simon's lap and Alec, himself had Maia's feet in his lap as she sprawled over both him and Lydia.

And it was nice, comfortable and calm, a good night with good people; his family.

Yet Alec still felt like it was incomplete.

They had spent the night drinking, eating and laughing, all together finally, and Alec felt more relaxed than he had in almost two weeks.

Yet the feeling still lingered, a niggling at the back of mind, whispering that it was right, the puzzle wasn't complete, it was still missing a piece. Alec shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he needed another beer.

He looked over to Maia, about to ask if she wanted anything but saw he engaged in a sweet kiss with Lydia, and was surprised when a spark of longing ignited in his chest, making him lonelier than ever. And then it clicked, he looked around, all of his friends and family were completely engrossed with their significant others, Alec felt the breath in his body leave him in one big _whoosh_.

Magnus. He was _missing_ Magnus.

He wanted him here, laughing and drinking with them, with his family, dressed in his pretty clothes and mouth quirked up in his signature teasing smile. Maybe even cuddled in Alec's side, or sitting on his lap, trading soft kisses--

"Dude!"

Alec startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Jace's voice and looked to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

Jace smirked, "You've been fiddling with that phone of yours with a far off look on your face all night, been expecting a call, buddy?"

Alec looked down, surprised to see Jace was right, not only was he fiddling with his phone but it was unlocked at Magnus' contact, _shit_ , he was a mess. He flushed and glared at Jace, "Shut up Jace, I'm not expecting anything, I'm just tired."

"No, Jace is actually right, for once." Maia spoke up, before turning to Alec narrowing her eyes at him, "you've been more distant than usual today."

Everyone nodded, agreeing and Alec looked back to Jace only to see him smirking evilly, he shook his head subtly at Jace, silently begging him not to say anything but it was too late, he had already opened his mouth, "Are you sure you're not expecting something, like a text maybe, from let's say, a certain Magnus Bane?"

Alec face-palmed internally, _this was about to get bad, really quickly_.

"What? Why would Magnus be texting Alec?" Clary questioned.

But Alec wasn't paying attention to her, he was looking at Izzy, who's eyes were wide and mouth fallen open in realization, Alec cringed, preparing himself for the storm he knew was about to strike.

"Oh. My. _GOD!_ " She exclaimed, "OH MY GOD!"

Jace laughed, "Izzy has it!"

"You" She pointed at him passionately, " _you_ have been sleeping with Magnus Bane, it makes sense, you've—you’ve been radiant. Oh my god, you've been having _sex_ with Magnus fucking Bane."

And for a moment, the room and everyone in it froze, Alec gulped, one beat, two... And everything exploded, all at once.

_"Dude, Oh my god, good for you, I'd bone him if I could too!"_

_"Shit Alec, didn't know you had it in you."_

_"I should've known when you spent a half an hour complaining about him."_

_"So that's why Magnus has blown me off so many times, for you! Oh my god, to blow you! I'm-"_

"Everybody, _shut up_!" Isabelle ordered, and he was in front of Alec in a flash. "So that's where you've been slipping off too, oh my god, and that night! When we all went to the club, _that's_ where you disappeared of to! I can't believe you didn't tell me, I can't believe _I didn't figure it out_."

"That's because you were too busy macking on nerd boy there, Iz." Jace teased.

Isabelle whipped around, and glared at Jace, "Shut up Jace, you were preoccupied as well, with Miss Clary over there." She looked at Clary winking teasingly, "Still don't know what you see in him."

Clary shrugged as if wondering as well.

"Well, at least I figured out who Alec has been fucking." Jace stated. Isabelle made a face at him and he smiled back smugly.

"Uh, actually," Alec spoke up for the first time after the commotion, "Jace you just saw a text from him on my phone, you didn't figure anything out."

This time Isabelle smiled smugly, before turning her full attention back onto Alec. "So, how did this happen?"

Alec scratched at the back of his neck, suddenly hyper-aware of all eyes on him, "It just did, one night," he shrugged, there was no good way to explain it, how it all started on the fact that they hated each other, yet still found each other hot enough to fuck, especially to his sister.

"Really? Just like that?" Isabelle raised an inquisitive eyebrow, as if not really believing what he said, but nodded anyway when he nodded a confirmation, "are you two together? Dating?"

Alec's eyes widened, "Oh, _god no_ , Magnus and I are definitely not _dating_." Although the ore the idea came up, the less Alec detested it, the idea of being something more than just friends with benefits, it didn't sound so bad.

"So, this is nothing than, just friendly fucking?" Isabelle's hands were clenched on her waist, she didn't look convinced, "you don't like him, romantically, _at all_?"

Alec opened his mouth, ready to answer with a firm _no_ , but paused, because he didn't know, he certainly didn't hate him, not anymore ( _did you really ever?_ ). Before he could respond, however, he saw that dreaded realization dawn on Isabelle's face, for a second time that night, _oh no_.

"Dios, hermano, you like him, don't you?" Alec was already shaking his head in denial, but Isabelle just continued on, "and you miss him, that's why you've been looking at your phone all night."

Alec sighed, about to protest one final time, but Isabelle reached out, caressing his cheek, "You should text him if you miss him, he probably misses you too."

"No, Iz, that's a dumb idea, he's in Milan, why would he even be thinking about me?" Alec was sure Magnus was probably having fun somewhere in Milan, partying up, meeting new people, maybe even kissing new people, or sleeping with them. Alec could barely suppress a shiver at that thought, it shouldn't bother him, it's not like they were in committed or anything, but it still made Alec uncomfortable. Maybe he did like Magnus a bit, he looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact with the room, this was not something he wanted them to know about, it was his thing; _his and Magnus's thing._ Only theirs.

He looked back up, to see Isabelle smiling softly at him, always so understanding, "You should text him, big bro, he might surprise you."

"She's right," Clary said, speaking up, " I know Magnus, and knowing him, he's contemplating doing the exact same thing right now." She paused, laughing a bit, "you know, I should've realized that it was you when it started talking about this man, tall, dark and handsome, who absolutely, and these are his words I'm repeating, _godly_ in bed, but he said something about him being annoying and uptight."

"He talked about me?" Alec felt a jolt, like lightning, shoot up his spine, Magnus had talked about him.

This time it is was Simon who spoke up as he welcomed Isabelle back into his arms, he rolled his eyes, smiling "He wouldn't stop, seriously, and along the way, he stopped talking about how uptight and controlled the _mystery_ guy aka _you_ was, and instead how funny and how utterly charming he was. It was kind of cute honestly."

"I--" Alec was at a loss of what to say, with this new information brought to light, he didn't know how to proceed.

"Text him Alec," Lydia reached out, patting his arm, "seriously, looks like he just as hung up over you as you are him."

Alec looked around the room and saw nothing but support, it made him feel brave, it couldn't hurt, worst thing was he didn't get back a text back. Maybe his friends and family knowing wasn't such a bad idea, so he nodded. The room erupted in cheers and Alec shook his head fondly before looking down at his phone, wondering what he should say.

_Alec: So... our friends know about our thing._

Alec feels proud of himself, it's a straightforward text, that's relevant to Magnus as well. It's just a heads up, but it's not like Magnus will respond. Then about thirty seconds later, his phone chimes.

_Magnus: Well damn, I was really enjoying all this sneaking around. Made me feel dangerous, like a bank robber._

Alec could barely suppress a laugh, he glanced up to see Isabelle wink at him, "Told you." Alec just looked back at his phone, concentrating on his text.

_Alec: Magnus, meeting up at each other's places isn't dangerous. Robbing a bank makes you a dangerous criminal._

Once again, the phone chimes in less than a minute, surprising Alec.

_Magnus: If I were a criminal, I'd let you lock me up in handcuffs any day ;)_

_Alec: Magnus, no._

_Magnus: What? Scared of a little role play, is it too kinky for you?_

_Alec: I never said that, but talking about this in a room full of our friends is not a smart idea._

_Magnus: You're right, it's a little.... Dangerous ;)_

_Alec: Magnus, shut up._

_Magnus: Make me._

Alec nearly groans out loud, because only Magnus could convey sexual tension over a text. This was so not the time to get turned on, especially since he'd have to take care of it himself. It was stupid, but it just wasn't the same without Magnus in and around him, whispering into his ear, touching, grinding, caressing... Alec shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about that and reply, diffuse the situation, before it escalated.

_Alec: I hate u._

_Magnus: We discussed this. No, you don't._

No, he didn't, Magnus was right, Alec hated him for that at least.

_Alec: Fuck you._

_Magnus: It would be my pleasure, when I get back two days time, my place?_

Alec heart jumped _, yesyesyespleaseyes_ , he fiddles with his phone, trying to find an answer that didn't sound too eager. But before he could type it out, his phone chimed again.

_Magnus: Or...how about right now?_

Alec breath caught in his throat and he choked, Maia glanced at him and he quickly covered it up with a cough. Was Magnus serious? The only way this could possible happen was, phone sex. No way, he couldn't be serious, he knew Alec was with their friends, but then again, Magnus never played by the rules ( _clearly, that's why you like him_ ).

_Alec: MAGNUS! You're not serious! You know I'm with our friends._

_Magnus: So, when you leave, tell me, then we could have a little...fun._

Alec bit his lip, and looked down at his phone, Magnus' answer was like a beacon of sin, calling out to Alec, begging him to submit, delve into the pleasure he's been so hungry for these past two weeks. He shouldn't, he should say no and focus on his friends, spend time with them, text Magnus that he would see him in two days. He shouldn't say yes and hightail out of there. _He shouldn't_.

_Alec: What if I said I was leaving right now?_

He did anyways.

Now he just needed an excuse to get out of there, without being too suspicious. He looked around, there was no way he way he was getting out of there without everyone noticing, but he really wanted to get out of there. Not that he wasn't having fun, he just really, _really_ , wanted--needed Magnus. His phone buzzed in his head and Alec looked down.

_Magnus: Rebel, I'm already getting hot and bothered. I'll be awaiting you call ;)_

_Alec: I need to figure out an escape plan first though._

_Magnus: Hmmm, you're a detective, I'm sure you can figure it out._

_Alec: Sure, it's gonna be so easy with all our friends, who know I'm texting you._

_Magnus: What if I gave you a little incentive?_

Alec gulped, he should've stopped Magnus there, he was playing with fire but he wanted, _god he wanted._

_Alec: What do you mean, incentive?_

_Magnus: What if I told you I couldn't wait that long? What if I told you how much I missed those rosy lips around me, sucking and worshipping my cock, like the good boy you are. Kneeled, a gorgeous vision in front me, ready to take whatever I give, letting me fuck your pretty mouth messy. I can hear you beg for it right now. Just the thought of it is making me hard. I know you want it as much as I do, pretty boy, so better get out of there quick ;)_

_Shit_ , Alec could feel himself getting hot under his collar, a tight coil of want curling deep in his belly. He needed to get out of there right now.

Alec slipped his phone into his pocket and stretched, before moving to stand up.

"Leaving so soon?" Came Lydia's sly voice, he turned towards her and saw a small smirk on her face, Alec sighed internally, this was gonna be a pain.

"Oh hush darling," Maia shushed her wife but she was smirking too, "the poor boy just wants to text his boyfriend in private, _oh young love_ , it's so cute."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alec defended, "and no, I'm just leaving because I wanna get some sleep."

Jace snorted, "Sure, because it has _nothing_ to do with Magnus."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Can't I just be tired, dipshit?"

Jace snickered in response, "Ok man, _whatever_ you say."

"Okay guys, you've had your fun, let him go in peace" Isabelle called out, and Alec shot her a grateful look. She got up once more to hug her big brother before placing his kiss on his cheek and winking, " he mustn't keep Magnus waiting after all."

Alec groaned out loud, " _Goodbye_ guys."

Alec walked quickly towards the door, slipped on his shoes and got out of there without a look back. Once out of the door, Alec practically runs to the elevator, never having been so grateful in his life that his place was in the same building as Simon. Once finally inside his place he pulled out his phone.

_Alec: I'm home._

His phone rings not even a second later. He picks up without an inch of hesitation.

"Hey _pretty boy_ ," comes Magnus dulcet tones, carrying soft and silky through the phone, Alec doesn't even try suppressing the shiver that runs up his spine, "ready to have some fun?"

Alec bits his lip, and closes his eyes, just for a second; to take in Magnus' voice, and let it wash over him, caressing Alec, wrapping him so thoroughly in a something akin to a soft touch from a lover. 

"Is it safe over there?" Alec asks, as he falls gracelessly onto his bed, eager for more, "what are you doing right now."

"I had a super important meeting, but now I'm back in my hotel room and," Alec could a rustle of clothing, "I am currently touching myself through these clothes. I haven't even bothered to change."

Alec's breath hitched. Magnus' style was impeccable; it was loud and sophisticated. The sharp lines and rich colours of his suits, cut quite the figure. What would look over the top on anyone else, looked luxuriant on his sculpted body. Every time he walked into a room, he commanded the eyes of every person, he exuded power, respect, _sex_. His clothing; his style was his armour, his perfect, clean armour. And just the thought of Magnus in one of his nice suits, touching himself, getting messy as he strokes himself, his cold rings scraping delicately against his skin, getting mussed up; _debauched_. It was almost too much to handle.

"What are you wearing?" Alec rasps out as his hand moves down his chest, a caress, as he slowly makes his way to his hips and waist.

He can almost see the smirk in Magnus voice when he responds, "Mmmm, you like me in my fancy clothes don't you? Seeing me all dressed up."

Alec whimpers in response.

"As a matter of fact, I am in one of my _fancy_ suits right now, dressed to the nines actually, gotta impress those investors, right? Rich velvet, red like a rose, my gold rings _, shiny shoes_ , I had to bring out my best stuff, _Alexander_."

Alec squeezes himself through his jeans, trying to calm himself before he came like a teenager in his pants.

"But you like it even better when I get all messy, _dirty._ For you." Magnus voice is getting breathless, there's a rustling sound, something like a zipper being pulled down, and a jolt of fire ignites in Alec at the thought of Magnus finally touching himself.

"Yes," Alec replies, quickly unzipping himself, "gods, yes, I love it so much, and I just wanna mess you up more, tug at your tie, unbutton your fancy shirts, kiss, lick and bite down your throat, leaving marks, be messy. Oh god, _Please._ "

This time Magnus moans, loud and breathless, _"Fuck_ Alexander, then I'd push you down onto the bed, grip your wrists and hold you down as I _worship_ you, then manhandle you—"

"Yes, fuck, hard, just like I like, _Magnus,"_ Alec moans deep in his throat as he strokes himself, fast and hard.

"You want it don't you, my sweet boy? You want me to push you down into the bed, pull your hair and take you, hands gripping that perfect waist, fucking you hard and fast, you _want_ to be a _good boy_ , all for me, don't you, Alexander?" Magnus cuts off with a sharp inhale, and Alec thinks he can hear Magnus hand moving, slick on his cock, "God, what I wouldn't give for you to be here in my hotel room, under me, writhing, _right now_."

Alec keens, half moaning, half gasping Magnus' name, a prayer on his lips.

"Beg for it Alexander, _beg_." Magnus' voice is soaked in desire, he isn't asking Alec, he's commanding him, and _shitfuckshit_ , it's so hot.

Alec's breath catches, and he's helpless to resist, "Please, oh god, Magnus _pleasepleaseplease_."

Magnus groans, "Mmmm, anything for you daring, keep touching yourself baby, don't stop ok? You're doing so well. So good for me, let me hear you—"

Alec cries out, Magnus' praise singing in his veins, igniting the tell-tale coil in his stomach, " _Yes—yes_ , so good for you, I promise."

I need you so bad, _god_ , I miss the feel of you, your gorgeous body so pliant under my touch, letting me claim you as mine—fuck, Alexander, I need you—"

And just like that Alec was done, he's coming, clumsily and messy over his hand. Hot pleasure jolts up his spine, stealing the breath from his lungs, he can distantly hear Magnus moan loudly over the phone and he knows Magnus followed him. The mere thought of them coming at the same time sends yet another shock across his body, he can almost see Magnus coming undone, flushed and beautiful, his plush mouth open; panting in pleasure. Alec closes his eyes, letting the waves of the aftershock peel through him, and everything is good, _so, so good_.

After the shocks slowly fade away, Alec falls back on his bed, he can hear Magnus pant quietly over the phone and for a moment they just breathe together, calming down, falling into the soft afterglow of a night well spent. Alec feels warm and fuzzy from the inside out, he can feel all previous tension from the last two weeks seep out his body, a relaxed, sleepy state pull over him like a favourite blanket, who knew phone sex could be so utterly good?

Eventually, Magnus breaks the silence, "That was pretty fucking good."

Alec sighs, content, "It was."

"But nothing beats, body on body contact, so two days when I get back?"

Alec doesn't hesitate one beat, "Fuck yes."

Magnus laughs, "I don't know how I'm gonna survive the next two days after this."

Alec smirks to himself, "Just think about how good it'll be when we actually see each other."

Magnus groans, "Alexander, stop, you're killing me."

This time Alec laughs, "So two days from now, your place."

Magnus agrees, "Yes, yes, be ready _darling_ , we're gonna be up _all_ night."

Alec shivers at the thought, "Sounds good to me."

"Good, two days then, I'll see you." Magnus says.

" _Mmm_ , two days," Alec replies.

Neither hangs up, not yet, instead they drift back into a companionable silence, just listening to each other breathe. It lulled Alec, slowing his heart, deepening the breath in his lungs.

He was calm, boneless with pleasure, he doesn't even try to move, instead drifting away in a haze of satisfaction. He doesn't even notice as his mouth opens and a quiet, "I miss you," slips out (because he does, a lot). The next moment, he passes out, the pleasure of the night completely knocking him out, gently releasing him in Morpheus' arms

Oblivious to the stuttered breath at the other end.

\-----------

_"I miss you"_

Magnus freezes as those words travel softly over the line. His heart flips in his chest, a strange feeling of longing bubbling up inside him; to wrap his arms around Alec and pull him in close. He misses him too, it's easier now to admit that, since realizing that he liked Alec, a lot. But it's not as if his little crush will go anywhere, doesn't matter, yet somehow, his frozen expression of shock easily melts into a soft smile, and still, without hesitation he says, "I miss you too."

He feels his smile broaden just a bit as he hears Alec's signature, adorable snores drift over the line before whispering a last "see you soon," and leaving his Alexander to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. I hope you enjoyed this wild chapter, and again, thank you for being so patient xoxo. -S  
> P.s. Mel, keep a lookout.


	7. A Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus really missed each other and eventually with a little help, they both come to a not so little realization. Trouble, here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know it's been like 400 years but hello, here is another chapter, I missed you and thank you for being so, so, so very patient. Enjoy lovelies. Xx.

 

_Red, white, blue's in the skies,_

_Summer's in the air_

_and baby, heaven's in your eyes_

\----------------------

Two days later Alec finds himself in front of Magnus' door, nerves jittery, a distinct want for Magnus; to see him, feel him, _breathe him in_ , rushing with desperate force through his veins. He takes a deep breathe and knocks.

The door swings open not a second later and reveals Magnus.

And sure, Alec knew he was going to see Magnus, yet seeing him in physical form, it punched the breath out of his lungs. Which was ridiculous because he was only gone for a small amount of time, nonetheless, Alec felt like he couldn't breathe.  Magnus looked absolutely stunning, standing there in a pair of joggers and a tank top, his hair down, void of any jewellery and make up, save for his signature ear cuff. He looked soft in a way Alec has only ever seen in the morning light.

He lingers at the threshold let his eyes trail down the length of Magnus' body before bringing them up, only to lock eyes with a smirking Magnus who proceeded to ask, his voice a low teasing husk, "Like what you see, pretty boy?"

Alec scoffed, trying to keep a smile off his face, because yes, yes, he really did, "And if I do?"

This time Magnus laughs light and warm; something akin to fire ignites within him and he's helpless to smile back.

"Well then, _Mr. Lightwood,_ " Magnus practically purrs, his smile turning seductive, "you should do something about it."

Alec steps lightly over the threshold of the door, eyes on Magnus' lips as he crowds into his space, "It would be my pleasure."

"Oh _no_ " Magnus assures and he steps right into Alec, grabbing at the lapels of Alec's jacket, he flashes a devilish smirk, "the _pleasure_ would be entirely mine," and kisses Alec, messy and hard.

Alec immediately melts into the kiss, bringing his arms around Magnus' waist, breathing him in. Something in him slots into place, like a missing puzzle piece. He tilts his head, licking into Magnus' mouth as he deepens the kiss, moving forward until they're both walking further into Magnus' loft and towards the bedroom. Never separating, instead, breathing each other in, as if one another was the very oxygen they needed to breathe.

Alec feels a current of hot arousal shoot up his spine as Magnus pushes his hands up his chest, scratching lightly at his abs, "Oh God, Magnus."

The shedding of clothes is quick after that as they stumble into Magnus' room.

Magnus gives him one more hard kiss, before pulling away and effortlessly pushing Alec onto the bed, he climbs on top of Alec, straddling him, guiding his hips in a slow, burning grind against Alec's aching erection, whose own hips stutter up, belaying his desperation. Alec surges up, kissing Magnus once again, desire flooding in his veins, heating him to his core as they move in a quick yet perfect rhythm. 

Alec pulls Magnus even closer, almost content to lose himself in the sensation of Magnus moving so precise and delicious over him, but _fuck,_ it's not enough, he needs Magnus, more of him, _all of him_ , surrounding him, inside him, crowding him just so that Magnus was all Alec could see, feel and breathe. He wants his every sense entangled; _ensnared_ by Magnus.

He needs it like his lungs need oxygen ( _right now it feels like he needs Magnus more_ )

"Magnus," Alec almost begs, as Magnus moves him lips down Alec's throat, pressing hot kisses into his heated skin, "I need—please, _more_."

Magnus hums against him and renews his efforts as he moves down Alec's body. Alec can feel himself burn with every kiss, stroke and bite of Magnus' mouth. His body is on fire with want, and he'll gladly burn if it meant Magnus never stopping. He continues to move down, caressing Alec's body with his lips until he gets to where Alec needs him most, and takes him, hot and aching into his mouth. A wrecked moan leaves Alec's kiss swollen lips as he arches up into the touch, hands tangling into Magnus' hair and pushing deeper into Magnus' mouth, making groan happily around him.

Magnus pulls off momentarily, and _god_ , he looked like a wet dream incarnate, his full lips; rosy and swollen, hair a mess from Alec's pulling, flush high on his sharp cheekbones. His chest glistened with a sheen of barely there sweat and _fuck_ if Alec didn't just want to filthily _lick and taste him_ , so that he can experience Magnus down to his very being. Magnus smirked at him, his brown eyes twinkling golden, "A little eager, are we?" 

Alec opened his mouth to apologize, he didn't mean to be so rough, so quickly. But Magnus just laughs, "Not that I'm complaining," he winks at Alec, "don't hold back now, fuck my mouth, _darling_ ," Alec shivers, "just like you know I like it, maybe after, I'll reward you, and _fuck you_."

And really, how could Alec ever stand a chance when Magnus is talking so exquisitely to him? 

Alec let himself fuck into Magnus' mouth, the world turning into a hazy blur as he focused on Magnus' delectable movements. He could feel himself be lifted higher and higher, into the clouds, his stomach swooped dangerously, and Alec knew he was close to falling, fast and hard, yet all he could do was groan as Magnus worked his magic. He pulled lightly at Magnus' hair, trying to articulate where his words failed, Magnus seemed to get the message and Alec couldn't help but hiss as Magnus pull of him with a _pop_. 

He wipes delicately at his mouth, almost as if he finished a sweet snack and Alec can't hold back a moan, Magnus looks up at him from under his eyelashes, a teasing smile playing on his lips, "You good there angel? Still with me? Are we ready for the main course?"

Alec nods, eagerness clear in his features, " _Yes,_ Magnus, please, _I need you,_ inside me like yesterday." 

Magnus snickers, "More like two days ago."

Alec rolls his eyes and wiggles his hips a little, "Are you going to _take_ me or not?" he widens his legs intentionally and hears Magnus' breath hitch. 

" _Fuck_ , I love how desperate you always are for my cock." Magnus bites his lip and moves in, stroking his hands appreciatively up Alec's strong thighs, before reaching for his bedside table grabbing lube and a condom and preparing himself and quickly aligning himself over Alec. He doesn't enter him though, not right away, instead he takes his time, dragging his eyes down Alec's flushed body, admiring the sight below him, he licked his lips as his eyes come back up to meet Alec's and Alec shivers in anticipation.

Finally, Magnus slides home, entering Alec slow, yet so _deliciously good_. Alec can feel every inch, stretching and filling him, burning Alec from the inside out, making him feel so full ( _complete_ ) and Alec couldn't help but moan loudly, encouraging Magnus', who finally bottomed out. But once again, instead of moving right away he paused, looking Alec right in the eye. His own eyes shining, taking on a golden hue, reminding Alec of the afternoon sun. Alec's chest heaved as Magnus kept looking at him, there was something about his stare, it made Alec simultaneously want to squirm away while also never quite wanting him to stop.

As Magnus looked at him (admired), Alec could feel a shift in the air, the electric current of want being replaced with something softer, it suddenly didn't feel like fucking anymore. It was all getting to be too much and suddenly Alec was desperate; out of breath, in need of more (or less), he needed Magnus to do something. He moved, twisting his hips and clenching around Magnus, causing Magnus to hiss, "Take me, please, _take me._ "

Magnus trembled with obvious desperation, "Are you _sure_?" 

Alec nodded, quick and sure, "Yes, _yes, god yes._ Magnus, _please_."

Magnus smirked, and the tension was back, "Well since you asked _so nicely_ , as you wish."

With that he started moving and Alec was seeing stars. Magnus hit just where Alec needed him most, every single time, with every thrust, Alec could feel himself float higher and higher, all logical thought leaving him until all he could think, feel and see was _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus_. His heart was burning up, exploding in his chest like firecrackers, this is what he needed, he needed _Magnus_. He had felt so incomplete without Magnus, in those days he was away Alec felt empty, but now, _now_ with Magnus inside him and Alec wrapped so thoroughly in his arms, skin gliding against skin, hands, bodies ( _souls_ ) intertwined, Alec feel good; he felt whole.

The rhythm they find is something born out of familiarity, usually they both like to draw it out, make it last, but this time, Alec knew that this wasn't going to last long, combined with what transpired earlier and the fact that haven't seen each other in what felt like forever, especially since they had been having sex so regularly, but he could care less. His every nerve was set alight as Magnus moved, his lips caressing Alec's skin as he moved above him, and Alec couldn't help the wanton moans punched out of him with every thrust.

"That's it sweetheart," Magnus panted as he licked and bit at Alec's sweaty skin, "lose yourself in the sensation, you deserve this. You're so good, _so fucking good_ , and all for me."

Alec whined, Magnus' words sending a jolt of white hot pleasure up his spine, " _yes, yes_ , all for you, _all."_

Alec dragged his blunt nails down Magnus' back, sinking his teeth desperately in his shoulder as Magnus renewed the strength of his thrusts. The bed slightly bounced under them as Magnus rocked into him and Alec was dizzy with pleasure, he found himself clenching down, almost involuntarily around Magnus _, hard,_ and Magnus groaned, loud and needy. It was as if his body demanded; _begged_ for Magnus to go deeper.

When Magnus found the right depth, as he always does, knowing exactly what Alec likes, always knowing just where he needs it, Alec can’t help but meet every thrust bucking up, pressing into Magnus’ every move.

Alec's toes are curling, and Alec closes his eyes, Magnus moving above him was a sight to behold, but it was too much, he looked godlike as he moved, graceful and powerful, a masterpiece as he worked them both to completion. Magnus leaned down, nipping his ear, he gave Alec's neglected cock, hard and flushed between them, a quick hard stroke and Alec cried out, " _Hmmm_ , baby are you close?"

Alec nodded, moaning as Magnus thrusts began to lose its strong rhythm, turning into messy, erratic movements, "Then come for me baby, show me just how good you are." And Alec was lost, ripples of intense pleasure roll through him like a tsunami, he can feel Magnus pulse inside him as he follows him over the edge and everything goes blank, all he can feel, think, breathe is Magnus, and for a moment he could stay like this, so thoroughly surrounded by Magnus, his body (heart and soul) fulfilled in a way that Magnus only seems to know how to do. He is overwhelmed with the intensity, but slowly he can feel himself come down, floating lightly, drifting soft and slow back to solid ground.

They rock together slowly, enjoying the blissful aftershocks of a good orgasm, they eventually come to a stop, panting slightly against each other, their erratic heartbeats, calming, slowing to match one another, catching each beat, synchronising, (as if they were one heart). Magnus pulled out, causing Alec to hiss lightly and quickly threw away the condom before once again splaying himself over Alec, kissing him deep and slow. Lulling Alec into a state of peace, something he couldn't quite name washing over him (or wouldn't) calming his heart and slow, his already loose limbs melting into the mattress like soft honey. 

He never wanted to move.

But eventually, Magnus rolled off him and they were both left staring at the ceiling. They stared in silence until Magnus shifted and laid on his side facing away from Alec. Alec glanced at him, a sudden need hitting him in the chest; a burrowing want to gather Magnus in his arms and just rest, intertwined forever. He tried to push the thought away, but his heart betrayed him, it felt as if it was trying to lurch out of his chest, like it was trying to follow Magnus, begging to be with him.

As if reading his mind, Magnus glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised, "So you gonna cuddle me or not?"

Alec's heart cheered and flipped but he didn't dare let it show on his face instead he rolled his eyes, but gathered Magnus up in his arms nonetheless, encircling him in his arms and nuzzling into the back of his neck, he thinks he hears Magnus sigh contently, but that would be crazy, so he ignores it, and let's himself drift.

The world fading into a blur, a warm glow cast across the room, something akin to molten gold seeping into Alec's bones.

With Magnus in his arms, he feels good; better than has in weeks, if ever. He feels complete, his pores leaking light, his heart whole, he can't quite place why it feels like coming home.

They stay like that for what seems like an eternity and Alec can feel himself start to fall asleep, he hums into Magnus' neck, cuddling in closer, ready to drop off.

And then the phone rings and Alec curses. Because of course, he could never ever have a moment of peace. He peels himself off Magnus who groans in protest and reaches for his phone. He sees it's Jace calling and is just about to put it back, because he was not ready for his bullshit.

Until he sees his text, _Cap wants to see us_.

 He groans out loud, cursing the world and turns to Magnus who is already looking at him. Alec has to pause for a moment, Magnus looked beautiful, the light from the setting sun casting almost an angelic glow over him, highlighting all his sharp curves, brightening his already golden-brown eyes into an intense firelight.

Alec _really, really_ , curses at the world because he really, _really,_ doesn't want to leave.

Alec sighs, "I have to go. The Captain wants to see Jace and I."

Magnus pouted, "And here I thought we were having a good time."

Alec snorted, pulling on his clothes, "We were, and I really hate having to leave, I was hoping we'd have whole night."

Magnus crawled towards the edge of the bed where Alec was fixing his shirt and batted his hands away, fixing his collar himself. "Go do your job _detective_ , I'll be right here. Come back when you're done." He leaned in and in an oddly domestic gesture, kissed Alec chastely before pulling back, leaving Alec with a pounding heart (because why did he like the idea of being domestic with Magnus so much).

Alec smiled, pretending he wasn't dying on the inside, "I would like that very much."

"Good then, hurry back honey." Magnus winked and teasingly slapped Alec's ass, "can't wait to get my hands on that ass again."

Alec laughed, "You're incorrigible."

Magnus smirked, fluttering his eyelashes, "Only for you."

Alec rolled his eyes, once again ignoring the fluttering of his heart, "Whatever, see you later Mags."

Magnus flashed him a brilliant smile, "See you later, _Alexander._ "

And Alec was out the door.

\----

 _Mags_. Before rushing out the door, Alec had called him _Mags_ , Magnus, no one called him that, yet thinking about it, Magnus' heart fluttered pleasantly in his chest. He liked it, a lot. Which was stupid, or should be, because nicknames were childish (because Camille used to have one for him), but it made him feel warm inside.

He flopped down on his bed and looked around at loss of what to do. He felt loneliness creep up his soul and the all too familiar ache that came from missing someone well up in his heart. He knew exactly who he missed. Magnus hasn't missed anyone in a very long time, he's learned not to, it was always easier that way, don't miss them, so when they're gone for good, missing them won't hurt as much. It was logical. Yet here he was. He had missed Alec like he was missing half of his soul and he just saw him not even five minutes ago.

 _Fuck_ , he was way too sober for this.

He got up and grabbed his phone, he had time before Alec would be back, he looked for three specific names, he needed his friends, and dialed.

\----

Alec was super annoyed, and by super annoyed, he meant super fucking mad.

Jace had called him away for a party, a _goddamn_ party at the precinct. As if he hadn't been to enough of these. He sipped at his beer angrily, cursing Jace. Because right now, instead of being here, he could be in the warmth of Magnus' bed, with Magnus hopefully inside him, surrounding Alec in the best of ways, making him the only thing Alec could see, breathe or think. His heart gave a little jolt, he hadn't wanted to leave, lately he never wanted to, it just makes his whole body ache. The idea of being anywhere without Magnus was unappealing, especially being here.

He was deep in his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see his Luke, his Captain staring at him, concerned, "You okay there Alec? You look a little lost."

Alec's eyes widened, he didn't think he was being that obvious, "Um, it's no big deal Cap, just not feeling in the party mood that's all."

Luke raised an eyebrow, clearing not believing him, he glanced around before turning back to Alec, "You're missing someone aren't you, it's that guy, right? The one you've been mooning over for months."

Alec sputtered, "Uh—no, what?"

Luke laughed, "Alec, I've known you for a very long time and I know what you're like when you're in love with someone."

Alec gaped, he _was not in love with Magnus_ , "Luke! What?! No— _no_ , I am not in love with Magnus!! No way!"

"Ah, so Magnus is his name," Luke smirked, "and yes, you definitely are, you are absolutely glowing, seriously, not to mention you're here moping about, you were with him before this right? That's why you're sulking, you rather be with him then here."

"Damn you for being so observant, Garroway, "Alec grumbled.

"I am Captain for a reason you know." Luke winked.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Look I'm not in love with Magnus ok? Sure, I like to spend my time with him, and yeah, he makes me laugh, he challenges me all the time," A fond smile curled unknowingly on Alec's lips, "but he's so infuriating and loud, he frustrates me like no other Luke! I mean seriously, but like he is also somehow the kindest and funniest soul I've ever met, sometimes I swear he has a heart literally made of gold—Oh, _oh_." Alec glanced at Luke who was smiling smugly, "Oh my god, _oh fuck, shitfuckfuck,_ I'm in love with Magnus." 

Luke nodded gravelly, contradicting the full-fledged smile stretched across his face, "I knew you were my top detective for a reason, great problem-solving skills there."

Distantly Alec knew Luke was teasing, but he could barely hear anything over the blood rushing to ears, his heart was madly pounding, he could hardly breathe. He looked at Luke and then back at the party, he needed to get out of there. He scrambled out of his chair so quickly Luke had to steady him. He almost ran out the door before turning quickly to Luke and called out a "I'm sorry, thank you, I have to go."

Luke waved him off, "Go, go get him."

But Alec didn't hear him, he was already running.

He quickly hailed a cab, and quickly got in. He needed to go home, he needed to get drunk, he needed his sister.

( _His heart screamed for Magnus_ )

He gave his home address.

Alec couldn't breathe, as soon as the taxi door closed, he leaned back, resting his head on the seat. _Shitshitshitfuckshit_. This couldn't be happening, he had never, ever thought this would happen, out of all the things that could've happened, falling in love with Magnus Bane seemed the least plausible. Yet here he was.

Magnus was something special, not just because the sex was really good, but because he was _Magnus_. Unapologetically himself in a society that was much too fake. He was so different compared to everything in Alec's world, he was loud and colourful. He was a storm, wild and wicked, yet somehow, he had this uncanny ability to make Alec laugh, while simultaneously making him frustrated to no ends. He wasn't afraid of a good fight, always challenging Alec, to think better, do better, be better. Alec had never felt like he belonged, the world too big and loud, but with Magnus, he somehow felt more at home than ever before. 

The moment he stepped into Magnus' presence his heart would automatically lull into a state of calmness; of peace. He felt grounded on Earth, he felt complete, as if Magnus was the missing puzzle piece to his incomplete heart. There was a fire that burned in the depths of his golden hued eyes, passionate and enduring. He was so much that Alec could never hope to describe, no word could justly describe _Magnus_. He was everything, he was the sun, the moon and the stars; burning bright and strong, unwaveringly constant. He was _Magnus_ and Alec, Alec loved him.

He was in love. _Holy Fuck_.

He was in love with Magnus _fucking_ Bane.

And it was all Jace's fault.

Fuck he was in love with Magnus.

He was never going to tell him.

\------

Magnus was annoyed, he was on his third glass of wine, he had Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael with him, yet he still couldn't get rid of the Alec sized ache in his heart. He wrinkled his noise in distaste, when did Alec crawl so thoroughly under his skin?

"Ugh," Magnus complained, draining his glass, "I hate him."

To which all three of his dastardly friends responded with "No you don't" 

"Oh I do," Magnus insisted, "I really, really do."

Raphael rolled his eyes, Ragnor snorted, but Catarina at least looked a little sympathetic to his cause.

"Okay fine," Catarina spoke up, "why don't you tell us why you hate him so much then."

"Well," Magnus began, "I hate how pretty he is, and cold and stuck up, but I mean he's really not, which makes me hate him more, he's warm and kind, and so, so _clever_. He makes me laugh, but he's also a rule follower, I mean sometimes, we've done some pretty non-rule-following things together. But anyway, he's good to his core, I swear, he just wants to make this world a better place, he feels so deeply even though he doesn't show it, and he always, always somehow makes me feel special." He took a deep breath, "but the worst, and I swear, Catarina, Ragnor, Raph, is that he literally tore my carefully constructed walls, that were there for a reason, and I fucking trust him, with everything—" 

"Magnus!!" Catarina interrupted.

Magnus startled, "What?!?"

She sighed, "You're in love with Alec."

Magnus gaped, " _Excuse me???"_

Ragnor snorted, "She said, to which I completely agree, that you're in love with the boy." 

"I am not in love with Alexander," Magnus laughed incredulously, "I _do not_ fall in love. Raph, you know that, that's such a stupid insinuation."

Raphael rolled his eyes once again, before looking Magnus right in the eye and deadpanned, "You _dumb fuck_ , of course you're in love with him, it's obvious to the entire fucking world."

Magnus frowned, crossing his arms in denial.

_He was not in love with Alec._

Like ok sure, when he thought about it Alec was something special, something very, very special, but Magnus wasn't _in love with him_. He was a storm of a lover yes, a whirlwind of pleasure that sweeps you off your feet. One moment he can be this stunning, dominant creature, drawing moan after moan out of Magnus and other times he's this soft, beautiful angel, who blushes prettily all the way down his chest, and comes untouched by a whispered praise in his ear.

He was a paradox, one that Magnus couldn't figure out, one that he _wanted_ to figure out. He is a walking contradiction, a messy masterpiece of too many emotions and a coldness beat into him from when he was young.  But he was more than that, more than a lover, someone to warm his bed. Alec somehow wormed his way into Magnus' cold heart, warming him from the inside out, getting thoroughly under his skin with his compassion and his heart, seemingly spun of gold.

He warmed Magnus' cold heart too, He got under Magnus' skin with his compassion and his heart spun of gold.

Magnus smile dropped, his heart was beating fast in his throat, choking him. He could feel an affection bubbling strong and bright in his chest. He knew this feeling too well.

He was in love, with Alec. _He was in love with Alexander._  

It wasn't just some crush, he loved Alec, he fucking _loved_ him. He loved him when he was being annoying with his smartass comments, he loved him when he was sleeping, his adorable snores drifting through the air. He loved how his hair was always a mess and he could be simultaneously uptight and uncontrollably wild at the same time, he loved how Alec took his coffee black with four sugars and how he always washed Magnus' back in the shower. He loved everything, good and bad about him, because it made Alec, _Alec_ , and for fuck-sake, Magnus loved Alec.

He couldn't deal with this, he really needed to get drunk. 

He needed to forget.

This could never, _ever,_ happen.

\----

Alec never came back to Magnus' and Magnus didn't try to call him.

They both ended up sleeping alone in their beds that nights, hearts screaming for each other, yet their minds resolutely bathed in ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, you know I always love to hear from you all. Also @ Madison, Happy Birthday darling girl, be on the lookout. Xoxo, much love, see u soon (hopefully I won't take 400 years the next time around)- S

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far, I'll update as regularly as I can but there is no set timing because to be honest, university is a bitch. Xoxo, love you all, my darling sunshines. Also if you ever wanna scream about Malec my twitter @ is @/alecwinchesterr.


End file.
